A Promise to Death
by The Celestials
Summary: People live to the fullest, those are lucky to have a full life. Being a Jinchūriki is a tough life, but to be one no more is a blessing. But even a blessing comes with a sacrifice, and Naruto understands it fully. As much as he hates it. A Naruto? fic.
1. Chapter 1 One who keeps a secret

Hello, Chris here. I decided to write another story since I got no reviews for my last one, Redemption. Is it that bad? Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading.

Oh, and I don't own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Any other resemblance is just a coincidence and I don't own them. Any originality belongs to me.

**A Promise to Death**

* * *

**A Rumor of Him**

* * *

'_Its so hot_'

In the burning season, it tends to be hot. The sun gives out such heat that even the Mist Village are having problems performing their jutsus.

Naruto sighs anyway. The Mist Village is not his problem, for the moment at least. "Gotta get back to the village"

After a sneak attack from the remaining few of the Sound ninja, Konoha went on high alert for any attackers and sent their best ninjas to scout any remaining threats. You see, it has been years since Orochimaru was defeated. Of course, that only leaves the Akatsuki but one by one, some in pairs, were defeated as well. The one that ended their leader, were none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

Of course, all that came with sacrifices. Naruto is no longer a Jinchūriki, having the kyuubi removed from him during his Akatsuki battles, something that Naruto doesn't want to go into.

It has been ten years since the fall of Orochimaru and Akatsuki and the twenty-five year old Naruto reached over the mountaintop, looking down at Konoha.

Walking through the gates, Naruto sighs. Even though the hated stares are gone, the ignorance still occurs. You see, the people who ignores Naruto and hate him as the kyuubi… still ignores him but hate him less. Such pride still lingers on, even if they are stupid.

In the mood for ramen, Naruto ventured to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku. After a few good words with the old man and Ayame, Naruto started to eat.

"Naruto?"

With ramen noodles hanging from his mouth, Naruto looks back to see Sakura looking at him with a growing smile.

"Hey, didn't know you were here. When did you get back?" Sakura took a seat next to Naruto, after ordering a ramen bowl herself.

"Just a few minutes ago" answered Naruto after slurping the hanging noodles.

"So how the mission went?" asks Sakura, placing her head onto her hand.

"Boring, found none of those sound bastards" not noticing how close Sakura was to him, Naruto continues to eat his ramen.

When Sakura's order came, she open her chopsticks and dug in. Silence fell onto the two…

"I heard rumors of a raven haired stranger passing by in one of the villages I've been to. It could be Sasuke" mutter Naruto, not looking at the reaction Sakura would have, knowing full well how it would be.

With Orochimaru and Akatsuki's fall, Itachi fell the hardest. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke defeated Itachi together but no one knows about it. To the world, Itachi simply disappeared without a trace. With Itachi's defeat, Naruto and Sakura offered Sasuke to return to Konoha with them, to have him as a comrade again. But sadly, Sasuke would not have that. Sasuke cut his ties with Konoha and will not return back. Sasuke will now make his own destiny, knowing full well he'll still be a missing-nin. It was truly Team 7's final moment together.

So hearing that Naruto heard of Sasuke passing by brought such sadness to Sakura. Even after Sasuke admitting wanting nothing to do with Konoha anymore, Naruto will still oblige to his promise… a promise of a lifetime.

"Naruto… you don't have to… anymore… Sasuke-kun… he… he doesn't want to return…" whispers Sakura, starring at her ramen bowl.

"Sakura-chan, it's my promise of a lifetime. A promise I made to you, a promise I'll make sure to grant. I'll make that Sasuke-teme to come back even if I have to drag him myself," exclaimed Naruto, still not glancing at Sakura.

"Naruto, just stop it! Sasuke-kun doesn't want to return to us anymore! He left us to find his own way of life! He… he wants to forget us!!" shouted Sakura with little droplets of tears edging to come out of her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…" whispers Naruto, finally looking at Sakura after her little outburst.

"…but… you love him…" it sounded neither a statement nor a question nor anything… just… simple words… words that was directed more to Naruto than to Sakura… words that lets anyone know that Sakura loves Sasuke… and only Sasuke.

Doing nothing but starring at the defeated Naruto, Sakura slowly walks to him… hugging him… crying on him… letting it out on him.

Despite the pain cursing through his body, Naruto hugs Sakura back… because Sakura too is in pain, such pain that Naruto wishes she wouldn't go through. Pain that Naruto has been suffering since their childhood.

"…Na-naruto… I… I…"

"I have to go now Sakura-chan" letting go, Naruto just simply left leaving Sakura behind to look at his retreating form.

"Naruto…" whispers the lonely girl, hugging herself, hoping to bring back the warmth she felt when she hugged him.

**

* * *

**

**Suffering**

* * *

For the first time in the long days in the burning heat of summer, rain covered the fire nation. It brought joy to the people, a night of non-heat for the first time since winter will do that to people.

As the ninja enjoy the full blasts of rain outside of their houses, Naruto is no different but he did it differently.

Sitting on the roof of his apartment building, Naruto looks over his village with a blank stare, feeling the cool temperature, courtesy of the rain.

His hair covered his eyes but you can tell Naruto is watching with a blank stare. Not even blinking, weird. Not even moving, weirder. Not even looking like he was crying thanks to the rain…

Memories of his past courses through his mind. His struggle as a young child, his moments in class, his attempts to court Sakura, his graduation, his first mission in team 7, his first kyuubi transformation, his battle with Neji, Gaara, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, Akatsuki, kyuubi and everything else.

_'…you…'_

Bursting with rage, Naruto was engulfed by the flames of kyuubi as Kyuubi Naruto roars to Haku in the Land of Waves.

_'…hate you…'_

As the chakra formed into a kyuubi-body chakra armor around Naruto, Kyuubi Naruto form 2 growls at Curse Seal Sasuke level 2 at the Valley of the End.

_'I hate you…'_

Transforming into the four tailed kyuubi form to fight against Orochimaru.

'_I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!_'

Grabbing his head, Naruto silently screams. The pain was growing immensely within him. His body shook with such tremors.

'_GOD DAMN YOU!!! EVEN WHEN I FINALLY GOT RID OF YOU!!!! YOU STILL CAUSING ME PROBLEMS!!!!! I HATE YOU KYUUBI!!!!!!!!!!!_'

Standing up, Naruto ran towards his apartment, still grabbing his head and still shaking with tremors. Jumping through the window, Naruto went to bed and scream onto his pillow, soaking his pillow with blood.

* * *

Sakura sighs as she looks out her window from her room. She can see the rain falling and wouldn't blame the people running around outside in the rain too, she would herself but… she wasn't in the mood.

In her child years, she was ranked as a smart and intelligent girl. She can memorize information and has great chakra control, she was a really smart girl back in the early days in the academy.

So why isn't her smarts helping her out with her problems of real life? Simple, it doesn't. Granted, the information and chakra control helps her greatly but… they're not enough to satisfy her… not anymore… more like, they never helped her in her personal life.

She, along with every other girl, fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke. And upon the early days of team 7, Sakura chased after Sasuke and insults Naruto for getting in her way.

Years passed and feelings changed… maturity got the better of Sakura… in both physical and mentally… and even though her insulting Naruto decreased a little… still… still her foolishness lingers within her… the same foolishness that's causing her to suffer.

You see, Sakura was in love with Sasuke but as the years passed and maturing, Sakura just lost the love she had for Sasuke. Instead, she found herself growing attach to Naruto, the one she insulted, the one she hits in the early days, the one she brought pain to, the one she loves.

Yes, Haruno Sakura is in love with Uzumaki Naruto but… her foolishness ruined her chances with him. Being as smart as she was, when it comes with human interaction, she as equal as Naruto. Sakura can't help but feel stupid, knowing that she was never really in love with Sasuke in that manner. She thought she did but hanging with Naruto upon his return from his 2-year training with Jiraiya, she realizes how special he was to her. Especially, when she saw him transformed into that four tailed beast, Sakura never felt so scared in her life… not because of fear of him… but because of losing him… she feared that she would lose him… the one that mattered more to her than Sasuke.

After their final confrontation with Sasuke after Itachi's defeat, Naruto started to change. He started to spend less and less time with her and spending more time on missions, especially ones that will have him away for more than two to three months. Sakura began to miss him during those early months.

That and Naruto hasn't asked Sakura on a date since the days before their confrontation with Sasuke. Usually, it was Naruto that got them to spend time together, either to train or to hang out. Nowadays, Sakura is lucky to get even ten minutes with him. The only times they truly spend together are certain occasions like birthdays and such.

It was obvious to the world, and even to Sakura herself, that Naruto has lost his love for Sakura. He has waited for her for so many years but after seeing her tears when Sasuke left them for good, Sakura knew that Naruto's heart broke beyond repair. Sakura truly has lost any chances to be with him.

For ten years, Sakura did everything that she could to get Naruto to notice her when they got time together, which weren't that long. Naruto still is a friend to Sakura and brings a present to her on her birthday and any other occasion. Sakura treasures those gifts and moments together because Naruto spends a whole day with her when he delivers gifts to her.

She would do anything for him now, which shows how dedicated her love is for him. Sakura also knows that Naruto doesn't have a clue about her feelings for him. So she would wait, wait until Naruto would notice and hopefully, hopefully by some unknown reason returns the feelings.

The only reason she hasn't told him her love for him yet was because… fear… for some reason, she's afraid of telling him how she loves him. Her, Haruno Sakura, former apprentice to Tsunade the fifth Hokage and head of the medical department. If Naruto willingly admitted his feelings for her long ago, why can't she now?

The fear comes from rejection… rejection from the only man she can trust with her entire life. The only man she loves… the man she has genuine feelings… she already knows that Naruto has lost interest with her, she just doesn't want to hear it being confirm by him. Naruto… she already caused him such great pain… and she wouldn't blame him if he doesn't return the feelings.

* * *

**Finder, Unsealer, Assassinator**

* * *

Yawning, Naruto locked the door to his apartment and went towards the hokage's office to receive another mission.

Arriving at Tsunade's office, Naruto wasn't surprise to see Sakura there along with Shizune discussing with Tsunade about medical operations.

"Good day to you ladies, Tsunade-obachan" grinned Naruto, still finding humor at seeing the angry look at Tsunade's face.

"Grr, I take it you're here for another mission" gritted Tsunade, the veins on her forehead throbbing so furiously that it may pop, thank god for the umbrellas that's in the room.

While looking through many mission scrolls, Tsunade noticed a sadden look over Sakura's face. _'Hmm…'_

"Sakura, all that's left is the checkups on patients, correct?"

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou" Sakura can see that Tsunade has an idea.

"Then Sakura, I want you to accompany Naruto on his new mission" vice versa, Tsunade finds humor at seeing the shocking look on Naruto's face.

"B-but Tsunade-obachan, I can handle this mission myself. Besides, Sakura-chan is a medic-nin, she is needed here" protested Naruto, trying his best to change Tsunade's mind on letting Sakura go with him on his mission.

"No buts, Sakura is going and that's final. Naruto, Sakura, you are to be prepare by tomorrow morning at 7 at the gates. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-obachan/shishou" replied Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright, here you go Naruto, Sakura. The mission would be A-Rank with the possibility of turning into an S-Rank which could last up to three weeks. The job is to infiltrate a sound ninja's camp hidden through powerful genjutsu and assassinate them on the spot, leave no witness. Understood?"

"Yes" nodded Naruto and Sakura.

"As such, each member has a purpose on this mission. There are three aspects to this mission. The first aspect is to find the hidden sound camp. The Second aspect is to break through the genjutsu. And the third is to assassinate them, fit for every member" explained Shizune looking at them both.

"Three aspects for this mission… fit for every member… is there going to be a third ninja?" wonder Sakura, after figuring the hidden meaning from the mission's details.

"Yes, you will. And you will find out tomorrow morning so… GET OUT OF HERE!!!" screamed Tsunade, having Naruto and Sakura running out of the office.

"So I guess we're going to be on a mission for the first time in a long time, huh Naruto?" Sakura couldn't help but smile, she would spend with Naruto for three weeks. She never spends with Naruto more than three weeks since the days of the Akatsuki battles. Granted, she has to spend it with someone else but eh, better than nothing. That and it better not be H…

"Yeah, I guess it does" Naruto sighs, really not wanting to have her on the mission. Not that she's weak, she's anything but that but… Sakura is one of his important people and he wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Maybe we should hang out since its going to be a while for us to be in the village again" smiled Sakura, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I promise someone that I would help train tonight so I guess see you in the morning. Bye Sakura-chan" and with that, Naruto vanished.

'_Naruto…'_ Sakura couldn't stop the lonely tear coming out of her eye.

Naruto ran through Konoha until he couldn't anymore and collapse on Team 7's old training grounds.

* * *

Its morning in Konoha and almost everybody by now are experiencing the first symptoms of the flu; well they're not feeling well.

Naruto coughs so hard that his throat began to hurt. Leaning over the same log that he was tied to during his first genin test from Kakashi, Naruto vomits blood.

'_God damn it!'_

Wiping the blood away from his mouth, Naruto glares at the blood he vomited on the ground, knowing full well the reason for his sickness.

'_God damn you kyuubi!!! I will survive this!!! I will not… I WILL NOT…_' eyes widening, Naruto looks back to see a shadowy figure looking at him from behind the tress but couldn't make out who it is.

"W-who's there?!" slowly getting up, Naruto threw kunai at the direction of the shadowy figure but misses. The shadowy figure vanishes before Naruto could run towards the trees.

"Who… (Coughs) who was that in the woods?" slowly regaining consciousness, Naruto jumped his way towards the gates to start the mission, not noticing the shadowy figure watching him from behind the three logs Naruto vomited at.

"Such a fate fitting for a Jinchūriki, Naruto… we'll meet again… one last time… for I have one simple role to help you" and with that, the shadowy figure walks away.

Arriving at the gate, Naruto sees Sakura already there with her backpack.

"Naruto, you're late" annoyed Sakura, to which Naruto nervously chuckles, "Ah, Sakura-chan, I was just at the training grounds where I notice this mysterious person there in the woods so I had to check it out…"

"Liar" said Sakura, with her hands on her hips.

"Heh-heh-heh"

"(Sighs) You're beginning to be just like Kakashi-sensei Naruto"

"Ah! Sakura-chan, but I'm not a pervert!!!" screamed Naruto with his hands over his head.

"Alright, alright keep it down already, sheesh" Sakura pulls Naruto's arms down. Both Naruto and Sakura stood there, looking at each other in silence, just… starring.

"Naruto…" whispers Sakura, starting to blush.

"Has our third member arrive yet… Sakura… chan?" asks Naruto, breaking the staring contest. Sakura, sadden for a few seconds, answered, "No, not yet… Naruto…"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, this mission would be a cinch. We'll be back before you know it," grinned Naruto with a thumbs up.

"Naruto…"

"I wonder who could our third member be, huh Sakura-chan? Could it be Shikamaru? Naw, he doesn't have any jutsus that will help us in this mission. Hmm, my guess would be Kiba, Neji, and Hinata since they have what we need for this mission" thought Naruto out loud, trying to find out the identity of their third member.

Starting to thing about it, Sakura wonders who could it be. Hmm, Kiba would be acceptable since his and Akamaru's sense of smell could track and find the sound ninja, although Akamaru is getting old now and wonders if he can still fight now? All that leaves are the Hyuugas, which Sakura doesn't want to have on their team. There's nothing wrong with the Hyuugas but Neji is just a reminder of Sasuke for his coldness and silence. Granted, Neji did changed for the better, he talks more and stuff but still keeps that silence of his. And Hinata, she's still a great girl and not as shy as she was before. She still stutters from time to time but a great fighter and a great persuader as well. Thanks to their history together, Sakura thinks Hinata is a real b…

"Good morning Naruto-kun, its nice seeing you again" hearing the voice of a newcomer, Naruto and Sakura both look back to see Hinata walking towards them with a smile.

"Oh, and hello to you too Sakura-san" smiled Hinata.

"…ye-yeah… hello to you too" gritted Sakura.

"Hinata-chan! Good morning! Wow, still looking beautiful as ever!" smiled Naruto, making Hinata blush and angering Sakura.

"T-thank you, N-naruto-kun, so should we be off for our mission?" smiled Hinata, grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm.

Blood boiling like hell, Sakura did her best to withhold herself until she realizes what Hinata said.

"Wait, a-are you the third member?" asks Sakura, hopping against all odds that Hinata is NOT the third member.

"Why, of course. With my byakugan, I can pinpoint the whereabouts of the sound ninja's hideout," answered Hinata with such politeness.

"Wow, of course. Since Hinata-chan's byakugan is now the strongest one of them all, heh-heh-heh. Hinata-chan, I'm really proud of you, being the strongest Hyuuga in the family now" praised Naruto, causing Hinata to blush deeper and causing her to point her fingers, something she only does with Naruto around.

"O-oh Naruto-kun, s-stop it. Y-you're e-embarrassing m-me"

"Yeah, Naruto you should really stop" Sakura said trying to hold her anger.

"Anyway, we should go start our mission. Come on Naruto, lead the way" Sakura smiles.

"Alright, then. Let's go!" and with that, Naruto leads his team outside the gates, with Naruto leading and the girls following him from behind.

"Listen you little bitch, I know what you're up to and let me tell you it ain't going to work. Make sure to keep your dirty little paws away from Naruto, understand?" whispers Sakura angrily to Hinata who just smiles.

"Sakura-san, I see that you still have your pride burnt from the relationship me and Naruto-kun has. I'm sorry Sakura-san but you lost your chance LONG ago, and Naruto-kun is now mine" smile Hinata her answer, making sure that their conversation is out of Naruto's hearing range.

"Bitch" growled Sakura quietly.

"Hussy" smiled Hinata quietly.

"Dattebayo?" confusedly spoken Naruto.

It would definitely be a LONG three weeks…

To be continue…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

There we go, the first chapter finished. This fanfic would be really short, like a two, maybe a three chapter fanfic. I still don't know if the ending I have in mind would really be the ending. Happy or sad ending, only the story would tell.

On another note, if anyone really wants to continue reading my other fanfic, Redemption, just say so when reviewing for this chapter, on the next chapter when it comes out or just say so in the reviews for Redemption. I want to know if Redemption is really good to continue or not. Anyway, later yosh.

**Preview**

"There's the base…"

"Hinata-chan, you shouldn't be this close"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!?!"

"Shhh… don't… I don't want her… to know…"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sakura-chan… you love Sasuke, right?"

"Naruto, the truth is… is that…"

"Stop fighting!!! The both of you STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I've longed for you…"

"How can Naruto do this?! What's happening to him?! He's not a Jinchūriki anymore so how?!?!"

"Kyuubi…"

"Naruto… why didn't you tell me?"

"Good to see you again, dobe"


	2. Chapter 2 One who told the truth

Hello, this is Chris. I was glad to see good reviews, glad to see reviews at all. I know now that I have good ideas for fanfics, I just need the right words to tell them. Anyway, I finished chapter one like a minute before midnight on January 22, which my birthday was the 23 so I guess, in a way, you all gave me a gift in the form of those reviews which lifted my spirits, thanks. And this time, from now on if you have negative reviews then go ahead. I would like to know what wrong you see in my stories so I could prevent myself from doing them again.

Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading.

Oh, and I don't own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Any other resemblance is just a coincidence and I don't own them. Any originality belongs to me.

**A Promise to Death**

* * *

**Rivalry**

* * *

She doesn't like it; she doesn't like it at all. Sakura glare daggers at Hinata, who's talking with Naruto across the campfire.

'_Look at her, getting close to Naruto like that… argh, god damn it do I hate that girl!'_

"Hey, Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto was worried due to the angry look Sakura is wielding.

"Oh, nothing's wrong Naruto, nothing at all," grins Sakura, obviously lying.

Not fooled at all, Naruto wants to know her problem when Hinata asks, "Naruto-kun, forget about her. It seems that Sakura-san is probably on PMS, must be that time of the month"

Boiling with anger, Sakura jumps up screaming, "Why you damn bitch, I'll…"

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, stop it!!" yelled Naruto standing and glaring both girls.

"Naruto…/Naruto-kun…" whispers the girls but Naruto was not fooled.

"I know that you two have distanced yourself from each other, so far in fact that you would fight with one another. We are on a mission and we must get along in order for this mission to work so just stop fighting" seeing both girls looking down, Naruto walk towards his sleeping bag, saying, "I'm going to bed now, goodnight"

Silence filled the scene. Sakura and Hinata looks at each other for a few seconds until they look away.

"He's right… you know. We have a mission to do so we… we… we must get along" stated Sakura, not to fond of the idea of working with Hinata.

"I suppose you're right, we do not want to burden Naruto-kun" Hinata looks at the sleeping Naruto with a smile.

"For Naruto-kun, I will get along with you for this mission but only for this mission. After this, I will continue to have a distaste for you" and with that, Hinata went into her sleeping bag.

Chuckling slowly, Sakura evilly looks at Hinata, whispering, "Oh, don't worry. I will do the same thing"

"Goodnight hussy"

"Goodnight bitch"

* * *

A week has pass and team Naruto are getting close to find that hideout. To Naruto's surprise, the girls weren't fighting as much as they do whenever they get a few feet close back at Konoha.

But it still doesn't mean that they don't give each other the eyes of pure terror. Sakura and Hinata's rivalry, that surprised everyone at Konoha. People have dubbed Sakura the '_Rose of Destruction'_, due to her monstrous strength while people calls Hinata, _'Torturing Lavender'_ for her use of medical skills combine with her original fighting style. But put them together, all hell would break lose. Rumors were going around in Konoha that whoever survives the fight between these both girls would be dubbed, _'The Devil's Rose'_

'_Devil for Sakura-chan's strength and Hinata-chan's torturing fighting style and the rose is for their womanhood'_ shutter Naruto, thinking of the winner of their fight.

Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto can't help but sense they're being followed. He can tell that the girls can sense it too.

Side glancing back to the girls, Naruto nodded as he jumps back.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!!!" fifty Naruto clones appeared into the scene, throwing kunai's everywhere.

"Naruto-kuns, nine to the left, fifteen to the right, six in the middle!!" shouted Hinata, who activated her byakugan when Naruto jumped back.

"Alright, lets party!!!" shouted Narutos as they split to take care of the enemies from the left, right, and in the middle.

The enemies jumped into the air, showing themselves to be the sound ninja. They threw kunai at the three leaf ninjas.

'_A diversion'_ thought Sakura, feeling the ground quaking slightly.

Making a fist, Sakura screams as she punches the ground, causing a humungous crater. Hinata ran through the floating rocks after the impact of Sakura's punch to take care of the incoming intruder.

A huge giant ogre with a snake's head hiss at seeing Hinata as she slams her palm into the ogre snake's chest, causing blood to come out.

Screaming, she places her feet onto the ogre snake's chest and jumps, causing the ogre snake to crash back into the ground and Hinata safely landing on a three branch. Upon impact, Hinata jumps again and slams both her glowing palms into the ogre snake's neck.

The ogre snake hiss in agony, feeling his blood entering is organs. To end it, Hinata lifts herself up until she was standing on her hands over the ogre snake's chest. Her body glowed the color of her hair as she screams, with an explosion occurring after that.

The force of the explosion cause Hinata to jump into the air as she rolled herself down until she landed in front of the ogre snake, knowing that she destroyed the ogre snake's backbone.

Narutos manage to get all the sound ninja together, knowing that the final move would be made very soon.

"Sakura-chan get ready!!!" Narutos yelled, with Sakura making a good distance between herself and the clones.

All fifty clones went towards the ninjas as they perform the incomplete Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. It was incomplete because the combo didn't finish with a kick to the head, no the final kick was not performed. The reason, because…

Screaming, Sakura ran up a nearby tree and jumps as high as she could into the air. Once that was done, the Narutos did the same. Grabbing together, the Narutos yelled, "Henge!!!"

After a poof, a humungous kunai appeared that can be wielded by a boss summon. Sakura grabs hold of the humungous kunai and twirls it. Smirking at the scared look at the sound ninja's faces, Sakura swung the spinning kunai towards the falling sound ninja, ending the battle.

Landing on the ground, Sakura couldn't help but glare at Hinata who was giggling.

"And what's so funny?"

"Oh, just that you only have a small role in that little scene while I did most of the work" smiles Hinata, looking back at Sakura.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura cracks her fists, saying, "Wanna get fucked up again you little bitch?"

"Oh, please. You're not even worth my time, little girl," mocked Hinata, who laughed behind the back of her hand.

Red with anger, Sakura swung a punch to Hinata who ducked just in time. Byakugan on, Hinata glares at Sakura, saying, "You never learn don't you little hussy?"

"Shut up and die you bitch!!" screams Sakura, elbowing the ground to crack it towards Hinata. Jumping out of the way, Hinata sees Sakura jumping towards her direction with a harden right fist.

Grabbing her fist with her glowing purplish right palm, Hinata pulls Sakura closer to knee her in the stomach.

Sakura's eyes widen as she can feel her chakra decreasing. Grabbing her stomach, Sakura screams, "Genesis of Rebirth!!!"

"Damn you…" grits Hinata, never knowing that Sakura knows that technique. Restoring the damage Hinata caused to her chakra points, Sakura hands glowed pink, ready to deliver one of her special attacks. Running towards to Hinata, Sakura screams. Screaming, Hinata readied herself for the worst.

"Stop fighting!!! The both of you STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Stopping, both Sakura and Hinata sees Naruto arriving just in the nick of time. Standing in between both girls and having a hold of their fists, Naruto glares at them disappointed.

"I can't believe you girls would stoop this low, during a mission no less! You both told me that you wouldn't fight with one another anymore but look at yourselves now, about to kill each other!"

Looking down, the anger between the girls went away as Naruto slowly released their diminishing fists.

"Now, lets find a hideout to rest for the day to calm ourselves down. We need to be away from this bloody forest as soon as possible" and with that, Naruto jumps away to find a hideout.

Without a word, both girls went to Naruto's direction. Seeing the disappointing look in the eyes of the one they love, they feel so…

Naruto can't still figure out why Sakura and Hinata hate each other so much. They were such good friends back in their younger days but now; they just hate each other with a passion. The only ones who know the history of their hatred are none other than Sakura and Hinata.

The reason why they hate each other all had to do with Naruto. Two years after team 7's final moment together, Sakura sees Naruto hanging out with Hinata more. It seems that they got closer during a mission both of them had prior to her discovery of them together.

She can see that Naruto was not shy around her and in fact, went out on dates with her. Anger filled Sakura, anger at Hinata who succeeding where Sakura herself could not, anger at Naruto for noticing Hinata over her, and anger for herself for rejecting Naruto in the pass and causing him such great pain.

But over a month later, Naruto stopped spending time with Hinata as well. Sakura found out that the both of them never kissed so that brought some joy to her but still… why did he went out with Hinata in the first place? And why avoided Hinata like he does with her? In the end, Sakura never found out but was content anyway. Both girls gave each other evil glares after that and fought a few times, with Tsunade having to break the fights. Which was the reason why their other encounters were dealt outside of Konoha because Tsunade's methods of stopping fights were…painful…

The reasons for Naruto dating Hinata and avoided her like he does with Sakura were pretty obvious but Sakura never figured out. Just like how Naruto never figured out why Sakura and Hinata hates each other.

* * *

**Discovery **

* * *

It took almost a whole day but Naruto found a hideout, a little cave at the bottom of a mountain. Naruto hidden it very well with boulders and tree branches, and Sakura's genjutsu.

After making the campfire, Naruto suggested that they get some supplies eat. Hinata offer to hunt animals since her byakugan can see all; Sakura went to gather logs for the fire while Naruto was left to get water to refill their water bottles.

Naruto returned first and refilled the water bottles. Tired, Naruto laid on his sleeping bag, gasping slightly.

'_The pain… it's too much…'_

Clutching his chest, Naruto groans in pain. Turning over, Naruto vomits blood. He was in so much pain that he slams his head over his blood.

He was in so much pain that he didn't notice one of the girls arriving first.

"OH MY GOD!!! NARUTO-KUN!!!" to say Hinata was worry was the truth. She ran to Naruto's side.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?!?!" activating her byakugan, Hinata searches through Naruto's body and can see the damage inside.

"MY GOD!!! NARUTO-KUN!!! YOU'RE… YOU'RE…"

"Shhh… don't… I don't want her… to know…" mutters Naruto as he vomits blood again.

"Who don't you want to know!?" worried Hinata, smoothing his back with her glowing hands.

"Sa-sa… Sakura… Sakura-chan"

"Naruto-kun…" whispers Hinata as Naruto groans in agony. Forgetting the pained feeling, Hinata went to work with her healing abilities. She managed to smooth Naruto's pain but couldn't cure his illness due to her lack power.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I can heal your agony but not cure whatever it is that's damaging you…" whispers Hinata, feeling the tears coming.

"Don't worry… Hinata-chan, you made the pain go away… something that I had to go through almost every night… thank you" smile Naruto, trying to lift Hinata's spirit.

Looking at the smiling Naruto, Hinata couldn't help but smile. But she just has to know this, and so she asked.

"Naruto-kun…" seeing that she got Naruto's attention, she continues.

"What's wrong with you?"

Seeing that he doesn't have a choice, Naruto began to explain his situation to Hinata. Hinata cried, knowing that her lack of power wasn't the reason why she couldn't find a cure… its because no one has the lack power to cure it… Naruto's illness… is incurable.

"Its not fair…" whispers Hinata, wiping away her tears. Naruto was her hero, a strong man with dreams he could reach because he's Naruto.

Couldn't take the feelings anymore, Hinata went over to Naruto's side and hugs him. Naruto looks down, too tired to push Hinata away so he let her cry over his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, you shouldn't be this close"

"I don't care!" hugging tighter, Hinata slowly stopped her crying. After a few minutes, she faced Naruto with worried eyes.

"Naruto-kun…"

Inching closer to the man she loves, Hinata closed her eyes. Naruto did nothing but watch, as Hinata was just two centimeters close.

Gasping, Sakura dropped the logs she found in the forest as she sees Hinata just a meter away from touching Naruto's lips.

"You two… but I thought… Naruto… why… how… how long?" cried Sakura as she ran out of the cave.

"Sakura-chan!" pushing Hinata away, Naruto ran after Sakura but Hinata jumped onto him, screaming, "Naruto-kun!! Forget her!! She's hurt you for so long!! She rejected your love long ago!! Just… just forget about her!!"

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but… but I can't… can't let things like this alone" closing his eyes, he whispers, "I'm sorry… Hinata-chan…" and with that, Hinata let go but not without asking.

"Do you still love her?"

Opening his eyes, Naruto looks at the ground thinking of the answer to that question.

"Naruto-kun, do you still love her?"

"I… I don't know…" and with that, Naruto left after Sakura, leaving Hinata alone.

* * *

Running through the forest in the night, Naruto still searches for Sakura. Luck was on his side because he found Sakura standing near a lake where Naruto got the water.

Landing behind her, Naruto sighs. He has no idea where to begin… he has no idea why Sakura thinking he was making out with Hinata bothered him so much… but he does now that he will not let Sakura think that and will tell her that there's nothing between him and Hinata.

"Naruto… why didn't you tell me?"

Looking at Sakura after her question, Naruto was about to answer when Sakura turns around to face him with teary eyes. Both members of team 7 stare at one another until Sakura grits her teeth and made fists.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU AND HINATA WERE AN ITEM?!"

"Because we're not Sakura-chan, we're not an item" seeing Sakura not believing a word, Naruto sighs. It seems that he doesn't have a choice.

"Sakura-chan… I'm not well… I'm not very well… I'm sick Sakura-chan. I'm sick with an illness that nobody knows… because I didn't want anyone to know," revealed Naruto starring at Sakura's widening eyes.

"Illness? What… what kind of illness?" asks Sakura with such worry.

"I… I'm not sure but… I do know that I don't want you to know. Hinata-chan… knows from her byakugan but… I don't want you or anyone else to know… at least… not yet"

"Naruto…" walking closer to him, Sakura hugs him. Smoothing his head, Sakura whispers, "Naruto… as much as I hate knowing that Hinata knows something about you that I don't… I will respect your wish and wait until you're ready to tell me… but as a medical-nin, I must do a checkup on you… because I'm worried about you… please, okay?"

Silence…

"Naruto? Naruto, you okay?" releasing the hug, Sakura gasps at seeing Naruto grimacing in pain.

"Naruto, speak to me! Naruto!" glowing her hands, Sakura went to check his inner body to see what was the cause of Naruto's current pain.

"Naruto!!" screams Sakura as Naruto coughs out blood. Falling to the ground, Naruto screams as he vomits blood.

"Oh my god!!! Naruto!!!" putting more chakra into her hands, Sakura began to heal him from whatever that's causing his vomiting.

It seems to have work since Naruto seems to be coughing less. Seeing that Naruto was healed, Sakura stopped the healing process and hugs him crying.

"Naruto…"

"I won't… I won't go down that easy… until I fulfill my promise… to you… Sakura-chan…" whispers Naruto.

"Naruto… you baka" said Sakura, slowly crying less now.

"Wha…"

"Naruto, the truth is… is that…" taking a deep breath, Sakura decided enough was enough. It was now or never, time to be brave and tell him the truth.

"I…"

"Sakura-chan… you love Sasuke, right?"

That stopped Sakura from confessing. Hearing Naruto saying that hurts her, it hurts her because Naruto still thinks she's in love with Sasuke. That angered her.

"Naruto… I don't have feelings for Sasuke-kun… not… not anymore… I think of him as a brother now Naruto"

"Sakura-chan… either way, I'm still going to fulfill my promise of a lifetime to you… even to my death. Sakura-chan I…"

"I've longed for you…" there, Sakura finally admitted it.

"Wha…" but Naruto couldn't finish the sentence because Sakura closed the gap between them. Naruto, for the first time in his entire life, was experiencing his first female kiss.

Minutes have passed but it felt eternity for the both of them. Naruto slowly kissed her back, making Sakura happy that he responded to her feelings. Sakura was happy that tears fell from her eyes again but she doesn't care. All that matters is the kiss she's experiencing with the one she loves.

Some time later, both moved away. Both could see a trail of saliva between their lips. Their eyes glazed with love and passion.

"Naruto… I'm sorry…" said Sakura with sadden eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry for what Sakura-chan?" asks the worried Naruto as he cups her cheek.

Crying with sadness, Sakura continues, "I'm sorry for all the hardships I've caused you, all the pain and suffering. All the rejection and the hitting, I'm sorry… (sniffs) I felt so stupid for falling for Sasuke when the one I've always wanted… was you"

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto… for the last ten years, I've done nothing but trying to win you over. I've done whatever I could to get you to notice me but you always run away from me, something that I can't blame you for. (Smoothing his cheek) Naruto, I've treasured those moments we had together… I can't live without you… I don't want to live without you… I want you… and only you… and I want you to want me just as much… do… do you?"

Smoothing the hand over his cheek, Naruto smiles.

"Sakura-chan… I do want you… I love you Sakura-chan…" and with that, Naruto closed the gap this time and kissed her. Sakura moans through the kiss as she wraps her arms around his neck. The passion between the two grew immensely.

Remembering the mission, Naruto suddenly pulled himself from the kiss, reluctant as he was.

"Sakura-chan, we can't… the mission… and Hinata-chan…" but Sakura didn't care.

"Who cares, ignore them, fuck them" such powerful words that Naruto never knew existed. Such powerful and moving words that Naruto did just that… he didn't care about the mission or Hinata… he ignored the two… fuck them… What was important was the lovely specimen in front of him… kissing him… showing him with love. The passion extremely grew immensely between the two.

Pulling away to capture air, both of them stare at one another. Their eyes glazed with love and passion… and lust.

Kissing her neck, Naruto puts his hand over Sakura's chest, softly squeezing her breast. Sakura moans at the touch and covers his hands. Sakura rubbed her thighs together over the passion growing between them over the fact of Naruto's licking over her neck.

"Naruto…" moaned Sakura with lust.

"Sakura… chan…" whispers Naruto with passion.

Laying Sakura down, Naruto began to shower her with his love. Forgetting about the world, both Naruto and Sakura began the first night… of the rest of their lives.

A ninja must never be caught. For Naruto and Sakura, that rule was lost to them. Lucky for them those sound ninja from earlier were the only sound ninja in the area. The hideout was still miles away.

In the forest, there was a distinct sound of love and passion. You don't need the byakugan to know what was going on, Hinata knows.

Crying was the only thing Hinata can do right now. For the next few days, she would need to be out of tears. She needs to be brave when the time came… when its…

'_I see now… I can see why you decided to go out with me years ago… and finally know why you spend less time with me after that… Naruto-kun… I'm… I'm letting you go… you deserve to be happy'_ and with that, Hinata wipes the tears away and went to sleep… tried to.

* * *

**Surprises: It Begins…**

* * *

Three days later…

"There's the base…" mutters Hinata as she can see with her byakugan activated.

"You sure?" asks Naruto, not wanting to reveal themselves to any nearby enemies.

"Positive" confirms Hinata.

"Okay, Sakura-chan you know what to do" said Naruto looking at Sakura who nodded.

"Got it" and with that, Sakura's hands glowed. Making hand signs, Sakura began to chant.

"Kai"

Suddenly, the powerful genjutsu around the hidden base started to blur. Waving was more like it was it revealed the hidden sound ninja base.

"Okay, now its my turn" said Naruto, ready to do his part.

"I'm coming with you," stated Sakura after turning Naruto around to face her. She was serious about it too.

"I'm coming too" said Hinata, not wanting to leave Naruto with all the work.

"Very well then, don't do something I wouldn't do" smiled Naruto as both girls smiles back.

"Lets rumble" and with that, Naruto's team jump towards the hidden base to assassinate them all.

Screams and weapons clash. The sound ninja fought back against three leaf ninjas.

Hinata, with byakugan activated, blocked all their taijutsu's moves while capturing flying weapons.

Seeing some of the sound ninjas preparing to use their sound jutsus, Hinata grins. Closing the chakra points of the taijutsu users, Hinata caught a giant boulder blade with her hands.

That was the cue to release the sound jutsus. Unleashing sound waves from weapons, motored armor arm plates, and from instruments, Hinata's chakra bursts out of her.

Kaiten was activated without her doing anything. Her kaiten was much more powerful than an average kaiten and requires no spinning of the body. With byakugan activated, Hinata can see the shock looks on their faces.

Walking towards them, Hinata sees some ninjas doing some summoning. Giant ogres with marked paper tapes over their faces growl at Hinata.

'This would take a while' 

Sakura dodges a swing of a giant blade as she spun a kick around herself towards the sound ninjas.

Catching the blade with her right hand, she tips it over so she can grab the handle. Smirking, Sakura sees herself surrounded by more upcoming sound ninja.

Tapping at the point where the blade meets the hilt, Sakura prepared herself with the sword. As some ran towards her while others prepared for their sound jutsus, Sakura swung the blade.

"What a stupid move girl!!" laughed the running sound ninjas as they jumped away from the giant sword's path but they soon see the reason of her use of the giant blade.

There was a reason why she tapped at the point where the blade meets the hilt. When she swung the giant blade, the sword was thrown out of the hilt and sliced the sound ninja over to Sakura's right side in half.

Blood gushed all over Sakura's right side as the sound ninja can see blood dripping over her right side of her face. Evil glaring eyes and a smirk with blood dripping from her face, Sakura only said one thing.

"Die"

Throwing the hilt into the air, Sakura ran towards the sound ninja in front of her. Angered, the ninja unleashed their sound jutsus but Sakura had a counter for those.

Stopping, Sakura slams her foot towards the ground, causing a giant pillar of earth in front of her. The sound jutsus hit the earth pillar, cracking it apart but Sakura was nowhere in sight.

Screaming, earth pillars suddenly bursts from the ground through the sound ninjas. Sakura jumps out from the ground as she lands in front of two earth pillars.

Slamming her fists over the pillars behind her, she grab hold a couple of earth spikes after the pillars crumble from her impact.

Smirking sinisterly, Sakura threw the spikes over the sound ninja around herself. Such a foolish move since the sound ninja unleashed their sound jutsus. But wait a minute!!!

The earth spikes never crumble into pieces as the spikes went through their foreheads. Blood gushed out from their foreheads, as they lay on the ground, dead.

The sound ninja that was caught in Sakura's powerful genjutsu ran towards her in blind rage.

'_Hmm, I guess my genjutsu missed a few'_ thought Sakura as she crack her knuckles.

Ducking from a jump kick, Sakura punches a sound ninja into the air as she jumps back from a sound wave jutsu.

Jumping backwards until she was near an earth pillar, she jumps up until she was standing over on. Looking around to count how many were left over at her end, Sakura bends down to grab the pillar.

Lifting the pillar up, Sakura was falling down as she slams the pillar over them. Some were squash while others jumped away. Sakura jumped over the broken parts from the pillar as stepping-stones while grabbing a few and throwing them at the sound ninjas.

After getting them all, Sakura landed on the ground as she fails to notice a sound ninja who used genjutsu to disguise himself invisible. Swinging his sword to unleash a sound wave jutsu, he gasps as he sees Sakura already did notice him and pretended not to so he could appear.

Blood gush over Sakura's face as she pulled her arm out of the sound ninja's chest. In her hands was his heart as she closed her hand, squishing the heart.

"Hmm, so there's still more of you, huh? Come on then, I haven't had a challenge for awhile now" smirks Sakura as more sound ninja appear with summon monsters with them.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Screams Naruto as he used taijutsu to fight them. Jumping from one ninja to another, Naruto so far is winning.

Grabbing a hold of a sound ninja's head, he slams his head over his knee, causing his blood to stain his pants. A second later, he places the sound ninja in front of him to receive a sword strike. Catching the sword with the body, Naruto pushed the body over to the owner of the sword as he jumps over them both.

Kicking the sword owner towards another sound ninja, he sees the sword slicing through another ninja.

Ducking, Naruto threw multiple kunais around himself.

"Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" suddenly fifty Naruto clones appear. Jumping into the air, the Naruto clones placed exploding tags over their chests.

"Taijuu Kage Shuriken!!!!!!" screamed the clones as they threw endless supply of kunais to the sound ninja below.

With the kunais distracting them, the clones threw each other towards the sound ninja, causing an explosion over the battlefield.

Naruto, who was standing over a nearby rooftop, sees the fire blazing from the kamikaze clones.

Eyes widen, Naruto was stabbed with multiple kunais from behind. Blood gushed out from the wounds and coughs out blood as the hidden sound ninja unleashed their sound wave jutsus to them, catching him.

They laugh as they see blood gushing out of Naruto's eyes, mouth, nose, and every hole on his body. The sound wave jutsu was so powerful that Naruto's body started to break apart.

"You got to do better than that, believe it"

Eyes widen, they see the dying Naruto poof. Turning around, they can see Naruto with two rasengans in his hands.

"Taijuu Kage Rasengan!!!!!" screaming, Naruto threw the rasengans towards the sound ninja, over and over again.

Pain cursed through his veins as Naruto fell onto his knees. Sweating, Naruto held his head in pain as he slams his head towards the ground.

'_The pain… its much more worse now… argh!!!!! Is it time already?!'_ thought Naruto in agony as he coughs blood.

The remaining few sound ninja that manage to avoid the rasengans ran towards the fallen Naruto and was prepared to unleash their sound wave jutsus.

Naruto could see through pained eyes the upcoming attacks but he was in too much pain to do anything about it.

Although the attacks came, it wasn't how Naruto imagined it. What strike him was gushes of blood over his body. Looking up, Naruto gasps at seeing the sound ninja sliced everywhere just a few meters in front of him. What the hell just happen?!

"Good to see you again, dobe"

Eyes widen, Naruto looks behind to see Sasuke standing there putting away his sword.

"Sasuke-teme…" whispers Naruto as he coughs more blood.

"Naruto…" mutters the worried Sasuke as he went to check up on Naruto. Feeling his heartbeat bumping like crazy, Sasuke has one option left.

"Sharingan"

With the sharingan on, Sasuke looks deep within the soul of Naruto to see the cause of his current pain. What he saw shocked him greatly…

Inside the seal, Sasuke can see the jail cell that the great kyuubi was once trapped in. The bars and notes are all broken and destroyed but…

"The seal is still there… why? The seal should have been broken… it shouldn't be here anymore… unless… my god… the seal is still active… but why?" discovered Sasuke, seeing the seal glowing deep within the cell.

Laughter was within the room as Sasuke looks for the source of the sinister laughter.

**"Foolish mortal…"**

Eyes widen, Sasuke looks back to see a floating chakra source… glowing bright orange and red.

"What the… it can't be…" mutters the shocked Sasuke as the floating chakra source slams into Sasuke, causing great pain to him. The pain was too great that Sasuke had no choice but to escape Naruto's body.

* * *

Sensing another chakra source, Sakura looks at the direction of the source and notices that it's where Naruto is.

"Naruto…" stricken with worry, Sakura grab a hold of a sound ninja's head and ripped it out. Grabbing another ninja, she slams the head onto the ninja's face.

Sakura glares evilly at the scared sound ninja that remains as they began to run away screaming.

"No sound ninja leaves alive" grits Sakura as she made some hand signs. Chakra bursts out from her body as leaves and flowers grew around her.

"Sakura's Judgement!!" flowers bloomed everywhere in the battlefield as it surrounded the sound ninja.

Flowers of different kind, beauty and beast. The flowers opened their petals to reveal sharp teeth as the flowers enjoyed their food.

Finally taken care of her part, Sakura ran towards Naruto's side when she felt another presence.

Halting, Sakura jumps into the air and threw multiple kunais with exploding tags behind her to see the shadowy figure destroyed them with a swing of his arm.

Landing, Sakura grits her teeth as she can see that this new comer is no sound ninja.

"Who are you?! What business do you have here?!" Sakura wanted to hurry things up, Naruto could be in danger.

"I'm not here to fight Haruno Sakura of Konoha" smiled the bearded man as he bows to the shock Sakura. The bearded man looks to be in his thirties, spiky brown hair with two very short hair lines at the front, wearing a dark blue sweater jacket, dark red sleeves, a white t-shirt with a circular design at the top, a dark red binding over his stomach area, white belt with a metal strap, dark blue jeans that reaches the middle of his upper thighs and cut open from his groin area, black sweatpants, black pair of boots with red designs along with the circular designs and a straw hat.

"H-how you name my name?! You must be a spy!!" making quick hand signs, Sakura was prepared to unleash another one of her jutsus.

"I am not the enemy Miss Haruno, no I am not so please reframe from using one of your "chakra" filled jutsus" smiled the bearded man as Sakura's body froze. She was just one hand sign away before her body couldn't move. Her body wasn't really frozen; it felt more like an unknown pressure was bestowed upon her. Gravity was too much for her for some reason.

"T-h… e a… i-r… f-f… e… e-ls… h-he… e… a-vy" grits Sakura, finding talking was too much even for her.

"I apologize, I manipulated the gravitational pull around you to halt your attacks. I am here to help you"

"W-w… h… o a-r… r-e… y… o-u?" groans Sakura, even breathing was tough.

"My identity is of no importance. I am here because Naruto is in trouble. I am to reframe from interacting with the destiny and fate of all the people in the worlds but that does not limit me to aid those who are important. You see, I have been watching Naruto for the last ten years because of his illness. The term Jinchūriki, which Naruto once was, the purpose still lingers within him. Indeed there is no cure for his illness but that does not mean that it cannot be found. And the only one who can find this cure… the one who could save Naruto… is you. You alone posses the power that would save Naruto" stated the bearded.

Sakura can do only but listen. For some reason, she feels like this man is telling the truth… about wanting to help Naruto. He has this calm aura around him that automatically tells you he's telling the truth. It took Sakura a moment to listen to the guy to notice the calm aura around him.

Feeling her body moving, Sakura can tell that the pressure around her was released. Smoothing her wrists, Sakura asks, "What's your name?"

Smiling, the bearded man went to retrieve an item within his dark blue sweater jacket. Taking out a bottle with glowing green liquid inside, the bearded man places it on the ground.

"This is the substance that will cure him but it would only work if you can manage to stop the source of his troubles. With your knowledge of seals and medical, you can cure Naruto" and with that, the bearded man walks away.

"Oh, and if you must know, my name is Rei" smiled the bearded man as he tips his straw hat to her.

Seeing him disappearing into the shadows, Sakura walked towards the bottle and picks it up. Feeling great power within the bottle, Sakura looks determine. If this stuff was suppose to cure Naruto then she must hurry and find whatever the cause of his sickness and rid of it so she can use this bottle.

Running, Sakura notices Naruto on the ground vomiting blood and gasps at seeing Sasuke there with him.

"Sa-sasuke-kun? What? How? Why?" asks Sakura confusedly as she bends down to smooth Naruto's back.

"Its good to see you again Sakura"

"Are you behind all of this?" glared Sakura, clutching her hardening fists.

"Rest assure Sakura that I have no part in this, only thing I did was helped Naruto rid of these ninjas" explained Sasuke, who still has the sharingan on.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screams as an unknown force was released everywhere.

Sasuke and Sakura had a hard time trying not to be blown away by this unknown force. Seems like pressure was bursting out of Naruto's screaming which destroyed the houses, tents, and trees around them.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Sakura as even her inhumane strength was having a tough time keeping her there.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Hinata who was struggling to walk towards the screaming Naruto with her kaiten activated around herself.

Sasuke, with the power of chidori radiating around him, can only do but stand there. The power of his chidori around him is the only thing keeping him there from the pressure of Naruto's screaming.

A bright light blinded the three as Naruto's chakra bursts from his body. They all can see that his chakra was burning the skin off.

"What's happening?!" screams Hinata, shock at seeing such a display.

"I have no idea!!! His chakra isn't suppose to burn his skin off!!!" screams Sakura her answer, knowing full well that kyuubi's chakra was the only chakra source that burned Naruto's skin off… when Naruto was still a Jinchūriki.

Then something happened that surprise them all. The meat showing off on Naruto's body… began to disappear… his skin was trying to connect with one another again, leaving behind small burning smoke… Naruto was healing!!!

"How can Naruto do this?! What's happening to him?! He's not a Jinchūriki anymore so how?!?!?!" screams Sasuke, still having no clue on what's occurring of the situation.

Clutching his head, Naruto slams his head towards the ground, gushing out humungous amount of blood.

Laughter filled the scene as Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata sees Naruto lifting his head up and smirks menacingly at them.

"**My time is arriving!!! I have now the body I need to return to this world!!! I have returned!!!!!!!!!!!"** laughed Naruto with a demonic urge in his voice.

Eyes widening, Naruto's bursting chakra ceased as he fainted. The pressure of Naruto's chakra disappeared, releasing the three from the pressure hold.

Running towards Naruto, Sakura checks for an impulse… and she found none…

"WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM BACK TO KONOHA NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura with droplets of tears, she will not lose Naruto.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!!!!!!!!!" and with a poof, the snake boss appeared before Sasuke.

"Lets go!!!" shouted Sasuke and with that, all three of them placed Naruto's on the snake's head and off the snake went.

As the snake boss was slitting towards Konoha as fast as he could, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata looks at Naruto with concern. Sakura, who was healing him along with Hinata, whispers only one thing that can explain what occurred with Naruto earlier.

"Kyuubi…"

To be continue…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, there you go chapter 2 is finally done. After I send chapter 1 to I started immediately on chapter 2 but only like a page or two. Every day after that, I wrote like a page or two. I finished the chapter last night and right now at noon, I'm writing the author's notes and preview portion of chapter 2. Hopefully, it's good and willing to hear both good and bad reviews. Anyway, later yosh.

**Preview **

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun is…"

"Pull together now... dobe…"

"What is a traitor doing back to the village he betrayed?"

"I can see something but… wait, something's glowing…"

"Kyuubi is dead, why do you think somehow the kyuubi is still within Naruto?"

**"It shall begin…"**

"Sakura-san, the truth is… Naruto-kun is ill… the sickness… the cause… and its awful effects… I think you should know…"

"I need every one of you to pull this off… with your additional chakra combine, Sakura can pull this off!"

"Naruto… please don't go… I love you…"

"Come Naruto, drink this… drink! DRINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't believe twenty years has passed… since…"

"Doesn't matter what the people thought of him… he still struggle to be the best to fulfill a goal… and now he rests on this peaceful stone where other brave heores now lay… rest in peace…"

"Sakura-chan…"


	3. Chapter 3 One who dies a hero

Hello, this is Chris. Sorry for not updating for so long. Anyway, here is the third chapter.

Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the reading.

Oh, and I don't own the rights to Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. Any other resemblance is just a coincidence and I don't own them. Any originality belongs to me.

**A Promise to Death**

* * *

**Revelations**

* * *

"Argh, this job is so boring" 

"I hear you"

Groaning, the guards at Konoha's gates rather spend their time fighting some shinobi than standing around to guard the gates.

Suddenly, a growing tremor shook everywhere. The guards could see the forest being push forward as they gasps, seeing the humungous snake boss coming straight towards them.

"C-call the hokage now!!!!!!!" radioed one of the guards.

Having his blood ready, the guard was prepared to use the summon jutsu when Hinata yelled, "We are leaf ninja returning from a mission!!!! One is hurt badly!!!!!!!!! We need medical assistance now!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jumping down, Hinata showed herself to the guards, knowing that they would recognize her.

"Hinata-sama!!!! We didn't know… I mean…"

"Forget it!!!!! Naruto-kun is in critical condition and needs medical help NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Not wanting to witness Hinata's wrath, the guards radioed for medical assistance. Sakura and Sasuke jumped down with Naruto on his back.

"This is as far as I could go," said Sasuke, giving Naruto to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, why? Come with us to check Naruto in" said Sakura, still giving her chakra to Naruto.

"A traitor like me is not welcome back to the village he left. Go on now, you must save him at any cost" smile Sasuke as he gently pushes Sakura forward.

Nodding softly, Sakura accepted Sasuke's decision and ran inside the village. Hinata looks back at Sasuke, saying, "I never thought you would do anything like this Sasuke"

"Hm, I guess those eyes of yours doesn't work as well as everyone thinks they do" smirks Sasuke.

"Now that she's taking Naruto-kun to the hospital, there's nothing for you to be here now. And nothing from stopping me from killing an S-Rank missing-nin like yourself" said Hinata seriously as she tighten her fists.

"Oh? Wanna bring my head in already? Tsk, and I thought you were the shy one"

"Shut up and fight" and with that, Hinata ran towards to Sasuke, ready to kill a traitor.

Jumping backwards and landed on top of a tree, Sasuke smirks down at Hinata. "Us eye clans never did had such strong co-operation, did we?"

"If I'm not mistaken, your clan was born from our clan… oni-chan" smirks Hinata. "You needed help from another to be what you are now"

"Well then onee-san, let oni-chan show you what my clan developed since our separation," taunted Sasuke, seeing how amuse Hinata is.

"Sharingan!/ Byakugan!"

Jumping down, Sasuke will prove to the world that the Uchiha clan is superior of them all.

Jumping up, Hinata will prove to the world that the Hyuuga clan is superior of them all.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, Sakura sees Tsunade already there with Shizune. 

"Sakura, what happen?" asks the worried Tsunade, checking over at Naruto's condition.

"I… I don't know… when I got to him… he… he was coughing blood and losing strength… Naruto… Naruto is sick… badly… he has an illness… that not even you can cure Tsunade-shishou," whispers Sakura as she collapse.

"Sakura!!"

Checking her condition, Shizune discovered the problem. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura has a mayor chakra depletion. She must have been giving her chakra to Naruto-kun during the entire trip back"

"We must restore Sakura now!!!!" and with that, Tsunade along with some medical ninjas took Naruto to one of the emergency rooms while Shizune and some medical ninjas took Sakura to another room.

* * *

Everything was pitch black… it was endless… no end at all… Sakura finds herself floating within this endless abyss of darkness. 

Empty… everything was so empty… her surroundings… her body… her feelings… frighten… horrified… sicken… sadness… depression…

Has she really failed? She has, hasn't she? Weak… she feels weak… depleted… tired… dying…

Darkness… no light… why was there no light? Never-ending… never stops… Sakura continues to float forever… in the endless abyss.

_'Naruto…'_

Memories flashed before her eyes… memories of her youth… of her teens… of her life…

_He never understands me… Naruto would never understand me…_

Rejection…

_I hate you!!!! God, why can't you just leave me alone to spend time with my Sasuke-kun already you baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Betrayal…

_This is the path we walk on now… thank you… Sakura…_

Depression…

_Naruto… please… you're the only one… who can save him now… please bring him back… please…_

Sadness…

_I couldn't… I couldn't bring back Sasuke…_

Frighten…

_Naruto has gone away with Jiraiya for a training mission… he'll be gone for three years at the most…_

Sicken…

_So that's why… he never said anything… but if these records are true… then… the kyuubi is inside of Naruto… my god…_

Horrified…

_Naruto, wanna eat some ramen with me? … … No? …oh… I see…_

"But why Sasuke-kun?! You can start over again… with all of us together again… just like the old times… please" cried Sakura, desperately wanting to have those old fun times back again.

"I'm sorry Sakura but… this is the path we walk on now… we'll live our lives to the fullest… maybe one day… we'll meet again… under better circumstances" smiled Sasuke as he walks away, leaving behind Sakura and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, this is Sasuke's decision… let us… let us go back to Konoha now"

"_He was always there for me… every time… he understands me completely… he… he loves me so much that he'll sacrifice his own heart to bring back Sasuke for me… oh Naruto… I must tell him now…"_

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I have a mission. Maybe another time" "I'm pretty busy right now Sakura-chan, maybe next time" "I have some training to do, some other time" "I already ate ramen and now I'm full. Maybe when I'm hungry then we'll go to Ichiraku"

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!!!" "I just felt like giving you a present"

"Yeah, me and Hinata-chan are going out… hey, there she is. I gotta go, later"

"Why are you fighting with her?! STOP IT!!!"

"I broke things off with her… please leave me alone for awhile…"

"Sakura-chan… I do want you… I love you Sakura-chan…"

An orange light flashed before her eyes… opening them, Sakura could see Naruto floating in this endless darkness.

Smiling, Sakura went towards him but suddenly blood gushed towards her face. Wiping it away, she gasps in shock to see Naruto covered with his own blood.

"Naruto!!!!!"

Going towards him, Sakura began to heal him with her medical jutsus but nothing seems to be working.

"Why? WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!?!?!"

_"Only you can cure Naruto…"_

Suddenly remembering what the stranger Rei told her, Sakura took out the green potion from her pouch and open the lid.

"Naruto, this liquid would help heal you from whatever illness you have so drink up now" putting it towards his lips, the liquid was not going through.

"Come Naruto, drink this… drink! DRINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Crying, Sakura can't seem to get the liquid to go through his mouth. Naruto's mouth was tight shut.

"Naruto… why… why are you doing this? (Sniffs) …don't you want to get better? What's wrong with you anyway? Why does Hinata has to know and I don't? Huh? Why? WHY?!?!?!"

Hugging his chest, Sakura continues to cry harder than before. The pain of knowing that the one she loves would die and there was nothing she can do about it… was too painful…

"If only… if only I knew what was wrong with you" whispers the crying Sakura as she closed her eyes, hoping to go where he would be going.

"Sakura-san… Sakura-san…"

Looking up, Sakura could see Hinata there looking just as sad as she was.

"H-hinata? Wha… what are you doing here?"

"To tell you the truth…"

Eyes widening, Sakura suddenly remembers what Hinata told her while they were on the snake boss's head earlier that day.

(**Flash Back:** Continuing to give Naruto her chakra, both Sakura and Hinata did their best.

Stopping, Hinata sighs, as she couldn't believe how much of their chakra couldn't even fill at least half of his body.

"Sakura-san… there's something I must tell you… it concerns Naruto-kun" said Hinata, earning herself the attention of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, the truth is… Naruto-kun is ill… the sickness… the cause… and its awful effects… I think you should know…"

"What is it Hinata?" asks Sakura tiredly, wanting to know the cause badly.

"From what Naruto-kun told me, he said that the illness started even before the kyuubi was out of his body"

"What?" confused, Sakura and Sasuke listens on as Hinata continues.

"Naruto-kun told me that since the first time he used the kyuubi's power, it started the illness. You see, every time he uses the kyuubi's power, it puts a strain on his body and chakra system not detected by anyone. It wasn't until his battle with Sasuke that the illness really became a danger. The kyuubi's chakra melted the skin but with his healing ability, everything was fine but… it takes a lot of power to use the kyuubi's chakra… and a lot of strain too… every time since then, his life was put on the line every time the kyuubi's chakra was call forth… it shorten it… his lifespan gets shorten every time he uses it…"

With a lonely tear sliding down from her eyes, Hinata continues.

"In other words, Naruto-kun is dying and doesn't have much time left… by using the kyuubi's chakra, he shortens his lifespan… and now… his lifespan is up… he doesn't have much time now… this would very well be his final moment with us…" **End Flash Back**)

Tears drip from her eyes… for the memory of that conversation… Sakura knows the illness… his sickness… being a jinchuuriki is a cursed life… but being one no more is a blessing… but it comes with a sacrifice… a sacrifice Naruto knows well… even if he hates it… he told no one… he continues to live his life like nothing happen… until his end…

"Baka…"

He didn't want anybody to know… he didn't want to worry anybody… he wanted to handle it himself…

"Baka"

He continues to live with the pain and suffering… thinking that he was already use to it… why not continue it until his end?

"BAKA"

He thought that his suffering is his own… and wanted nobody to see him in his darkest moment… weakest moment… saddest moment…

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We all love you… why… we could have done our best these past few years… we could have found a cure by then… baka… but we will now… we will find a way to save you… we will… we will"

"WE WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shocking everyone, Sakura can feel sweat around her face. Wiping it away with the bed sheets, Sakura realizes something.

"Thank god you're okay Sakura-san" smiled Shizune.

Everything was not covered with darkness but with light… Sakura was in a hospital ward on a bed… Sakura was not tired but full of energy… Sakura was awake.

* * *

"That baka" mutters Tsunade as she smoothes her forehead. 

Sakura explained the situation to her and about Naruto's condition. After being healed by Shizune and the medical ninjas, Sakura went towards Tsunade right away.

"We could have found something to prevent his death or something if he just told us long ago" sighing, Tsunade smoothes Naruto's forehead.

Sakura looks at Naruto resting on the bed with the life machines all around his body.

"Is there enough time Tsunade-shishou? To find a cure?"

"I don't think… if today really is his last day then…" tears welled up in her eyes as Tsunade covers her face, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Sakura closed her eyes; she too didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence. She began to remember all her memories of Naruto and everything that he has done. A sad young child starving for attention, the child prankster, being the number one at surprising people… unleashing the kyuubi's chakra to save his precious people… having kyuubi out of his body for good… wait a minute…

_Laughter filled the scene as Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata sees Naruto lifting his head up and smirks menacingly at them._

"_**My time is arriving!!! I have now the body I need to return to this world!!! I have returned!!!!!!!!!!!"** laughed Naruto with a demonic urge in his voice. _

_  
Eyes widening, Naruto's bursting chakra ceased as he fainted._

"That's right…" whispers Sakura, suddenly remembering about that little scene that occurred earlier that day.

"Tsunade-shishou, something else also happen when I found Naruto" turning to Tsunade, Sakura began to explain the scene.

"Wha… the kyuubi? You say that the kyuubi spoke to you all before he fainted?" finding hard to believe, Tsunade looks at the sleeping Naruto.

"I know that sounds crazy but its true, we all heard the kyuubi speaking through Naruto," stated Sakura seriously.

"What are you suggesting Sakura-san? That the kyuubi somehow is still within Naruto-kun?" asks Shizune, trying to find the truth underneath the underneath of Sakura's revelation.

"Yes…"

"Kyuubi is dead, why do you think somehow the kyuubi is still within Naruto?" asks Tsunade, still looking over at the sleeping Naruto.

"Because of what occurred earlier today" answer Sakura.

"I find that hard to believe Sakura… the age of the jinchuuriki is no more… the kyuubi is dead, end of story" looking at Sakura seriously, Tsunade began to walk towards the door.

"I will try to find something that will aid Naruto's current situation… I advise you do the same Sakura" and with that, Tsunade left for the archives.

"Knocking on death's door," said a new voice. The door open to reveal a white hair woman in a medical nurse's outfit.

"Mimiko-san" said Sakura as Mimiko bows to her.

"Its nice to see you again Sakura-san. I see that footsteps is finally being heard behind death's door… Naruto-kun must have been knocking for far too long now" said Mimiko sadden.

"What are you talking about?" asks Sakura, not liking what she was hearing.

"Naruto-kun… with all the missions he has taken… it was like he wanted to die… all the missions he took was basically s-rank missions… death missions… he was trying to die… knocking on death's door… and after all these years on knocking on his door, it seems that Naruto-kun is hearing footsteps behind death's door…" explained Mimiko with a sadden voice.

"Naruto was not trying to get himself killed!!! That… that's impossible… he… he's not the type of person to…" grits Sakura as tears was dripping from her eyes.

"Death's promise…" whispers Mimiko, which was heard by the crying Sakura.

"What?"

"He wanted power to protect his precious people… unlike Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto-kun's thirst for power was to protect instead of avenge… which in turn destiny bestowed him the fate of being a jinchuuriki… at the cost of his life… and now… the promise he made to you… has brought him to death… his promise of a lifetime… became death's promise… a promise… to death"

"SHUT UP!!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, Sakura ran out of the room crying.

"Mimiko-san, wasn't that just a little bit too harsh?" wonder Shizune, who watches Mimiko sitting on a chair next to Naruto.

"I'm just helping these poor fools… these final hours will open Naruto-kun's eyes and find closure… having a love one dying in a few hours will open Sakura-san's eyes and find closure… at the end, it all depends on those two where the closure will lead them" stated Mimiko, watching over Naruto.

"You speak like Naruto will live"

"Because he will… this village needs a hokage very soon" smiled Mimiko which also brought a smile to Shizune.

"Go do what you need to do, I will stay here and keep watch over Naruto-kun. After all, I'm also a very powerful medic-nin… Shizune-shishou" smiled Mimiko as Shizune nodded, saying, "I'll leave him in your hands Mimiko-san" and with that, Shizune left.

* * *

Entering her office, Sakura slam her door shut. Sitting on her desk chair, Sakura covers her face. 

'_Has… has the promise… really brought death to him like Mimiko-san said?'_ not wanting to believe such words, Sakura began to think of ways to somehow prolong his lifespan… long enough to find a cure for the illness.

"I really did heard kyuubi speak… so how… wait… how did the seal work anyway…" whispers Sakura as she wonders… how did the seal that fourth did to Naruto worked anyway.

Looking over at her book cabinets, Sakura found a book on sealing jutsus. After turning page after page, Sakura found the seal that the fourth used.

"Here it is… lets see… the jutsu is… uh-huh… to use it requires the user's life… it could seal basically everything within anything… wait a minute… if the seal is used to seal a living being within another living being, the container's chakra system will be used to sustain the seal, thus having the container have poor chakra control… but in through time, the container and the contained will basically merge as one… but still be separate entities at the same time… body and soul of the contained would separate within years and the soul will merge one with the container's own soul… while the body still be a separate entity… so… so… what does this mean anyway?" groans Sakura, resting her forehead on her hand.

'_Wait a minute…'_ though Sakura as a sudden realization occurred to Sakura.

_"Finally, the kyuubi is out of this boy… the power of kyuubi is ours!!!!" "I can't believe it… I'm a jinchuuriki no more…"_

"_I don't feel the kyuubi's presence anymore… I don't feel his body within me anymore…"_

"_Funny, even though the kyuubi is not within me anymore, I still feel like nothing has happen… weird…"_

"_**My time is arriving!!! I have now the body I need to return to this world!!! I have returned!!!!!!!!!!!"** laughed Naruto with a demonic urge in his voice._

Looking at the book of seals again, Sakura reread all the information available about the fourth's seal… as she… laughed?

Closing the book shut, Sakura closed her eyes, covers her face and laughs… that's basically what she did… laughed.

"Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Oh my god… I… I may have found a way… I might have actually found a way to rid of Naruto's illness and save him… Hahahahaha… I FOUND A WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Sakura… in happiness.

* * *

**The Return**

* * *

"WHAT?!?!?!" screamed Tsunade, basically proving to the world that even her voice can be monstrously strong due to the broken windows and glass. 

"That's… that's…" stuttered Shizune, not yet believing everything that Sakura has said.

"That's the only way to save him…" smiled Sakura, opening the book of seals to the page that contained the fourth's seal.

"Look here and believe… my plan will work," ordered Sakura, showing the book to Tsunade to look over along with Shizune.

Looking over at the information within the book and thinking over the information Sakura stated, Tsunade puts the book down towards her desk.

"If what you say is true then… my god… this might actually work…" whispers Tsunade.

"But Sakura-san, as much as how this plan of yours would work, it would still take up to three days to perform it… we… we don't have that much time… since today is Naruto-kun's last day to…" said Shizune, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I thought about that Shizune-san and I also thought of a way to perform it from three days to three minutes… at the most" grins Sakura, seeing the shocked faces of Tsunade and Shizune.

"H-how?!" both Tsunade and Shizune shouted, wanting to know badly of this tactic.

"Something that I took from Naruto… combining our powers together… the jutsu may take three days but with the combine power and spirit of everyone who cares about Naruto… the long casting jutsu would be a short casting jutsu… this will take the effort of everyone who would like to participate… but it will succeed… if my theory is correct… then this new sealing jutsu that I've learned would do the trick" explained Sakura with such determination.

"New sealing jutsu? But how?" Tsunade looks at the determination Sakura has on and knows that Sakura will succeed. If she said she learned a new sealing jutsu then she has learned it.

"By the time everyone has gather, I would have mastered the new jutsu" turning around, Sakura began to walk out of Tsunade's office.

"Where are you going Sakura-san?" asks Shizune.

"I'm going to gather those who would help me save Naruto" and with that, Sakura left the hokage's office.

"Do you think Sakura-san's plan would work Tsunade-sama? She's putting all her faith on luck and luck alone… would that be enough?" worries Shizune, knowing how many people have placed their faith on luck and died in the process.

"Yes, I believe that Sakura knows that everything would work in the end… although this may put a strain on her… to perform two high powered jutsus… I don't know this new sealing jutsu she has learned but she's going to use it on Naruto, who was once a jinchuuriki… sealing jutsus for jinchuurikis are considered high rank… but she must have known that… but will still do it… to save the one she loves" stated Tsunade, sitting down on her chair.

"Let us put our faith within hers"

* * *

Hours later… 

Gasping, Sasuke smirks at how much fun he is having.

Gasping, Hinata grins at the excitement she is experiencing.

"You pretty good Uchiha" gasps the grinning Hinata.

"You're not too bad yourself Hyuuga" smirks the gasping Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Hinata were kneeling on their knees a few feet away from each other between Konoha's gates and the forest.

"Let us end this once and for all, show the world which eye clan is superior" getting up, Sasuke prepared some hand seals.

Getting up, Hinata began to do the same. Both of their seals were increasing their strength as…

Screaming, Hinata's body began to glow… her body was covered by her family's kaiten jutsu…

"A kaiten body shield… very nice" smirks Sasuke as he too screams. His body glowed bright blue… as well as screaming like a thousand birds.

"A chidori covered body… clever" grins Hinata.

"LET US!!!!!!" screams Sasuke as he jumps towards to Hinata.

"END THIS!!!!!!!" screams Hinata as she jumps towards to Sasuke.

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both of them yelled.

Unleashing the jyuuken style chakra, Hinata will end this in her favor. Unleashing the sharingan hidden style jutsu, Sasuke will end this in his favor.

Unleashing towards one another, the entire field was covered by a bright light. Sounds of chakra clashing against one another… and the sound of two thousand birds screaming…

Opening their eyes, Sasuke and Hinata were shock as grabbing both their attacking arms was none other than Kakashi.

"Argh!!!" screaming, Kakashi's chakra force push both Sasuke and Hinata away from each other. Hinata fell between the gates of Konoha and Sasuke slammed into a tree within the forest.

"I didn't expect to repeat that again… and to Hinata-sama no less" mutters Kakashi as he sighs, his chakra covered body dispersed.

"A raikiri…" mutters Sasuke as he slowly got up from the dent within the tree.

"…body jutsu" mutters Hinata as she stood up shaking.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke" smiles Kakashi as he was digging something out from his pouch.

"I got something for the two of you" said Kakashi as he took out what he needed to take out.

"Kakashi…" groans Sasuke.

"You're a pervert" glared Hinata.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm" grins Kakashi as he began to read the next chapter on his new book, Make-Out Generations.

"It seems that Sakura has found a way to save Naruto and requires everyone who are willing to help to go to Naruto's hospital room right now" Kakashi stated, knowing that both Sasuke and Hinata were shock.

"Sakura-san… found a way to cure Naruto-kun?" mutters Hinata as tears began to drip from her eyes.

"Hmph… Sakura is showing promise" smiled Sasuke.

"Go on now Hinata-sama, Naruto and Sakura are waiting" said Kakashi as Hinata nodded, poofing away.

"Sasuke… you are welcome to come" and with that, Kakashi disappeared.

Looking up, Sasuke stares into the clear blue skies…

_'Welcome… huh?'_

* * *

Everyone who wants to help has gather around Naruto's bed… everyone that wanted to help save Naruto… 

Neji, Hinata, Hiashi, Hinabi, some Hyuuga members, Ten-Ten, Lee, Gai, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Yamato, Sai, Kakashi, Ayame and her father, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Ibisu, Ibiki, Anko, Mimiko, Kurenai and her ten year old child, some jounins, chuunins, genins, and other people who wanted to help. (Note that I forgot the names of the jounins with the toothpick, the two examiners who cast that genjutsu at the chuunin exam building which Sasuke found out, and I'm including in this gathering the parents of Konoha 11, I could only remember Inoshi, Ino's father, I can't remember the name of the other parents sorry)

"Now that everyone is here, this is the plan. I will perform two jutsus, one of them requires every one of your chakra to pull this off since this jutsu suppose to take up to three days but with your help, it would take less, maybe even minutes. The other jutsu I can perform by myself so no worries there but if you still have chakra left after finishing with the first jutsu then please give them to me when I cast the second jutsu" stated Sakura, revealing her plan.

"What are the jutsus that you would perform?" asks Neji, who stood in front of the crowd with his arms cross.

"The first jutsu… the one that would require everyone one of you… is the Fuuin Jutsu, Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin" Sakura has finally revealed the jutsu that she would perform.

"Fuuin Jutsu… Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin… but… but that's the seal jutsu, complete 9 illusionary dragon seal… isn't… isn't that the jutsu that the Akatsuki used on Gaara to take out the shukaku?" wonders Yamato out loud, shocking everyone of the jutsu.

"Yes, and from gathering information on the remaining corpses of the Akatsuki's brains and hearing everything that the Gaara knows about that jutsu, I know enough to perform it, my version at least"

"Then I guess you better get started then," said a new voice as the windows was blown open by powerful winds.

Looking over at the windows, they can see a big fan flying through as Temari landed, closing her fan.

"I see we made it in time" grins Temari as a giant scarecrow puppet flew in front of the hospital. Dispersing inside the bandages cocoon, Kankuro jumps through the window, landing next to his sister.

"Heh, it seems that our traveling methods has increase by a thousand fold" grins Kankuro as he looks back for the final member.

Sand was blown into the room by the wind as the sand particles form together to become Gaara.

"I apologize for out lateness, it would have taken us minutes to get here but Kankuro seemed to have misplaced his dolls" stated Gaara seriously, angering Kankuro.

"They're not dolls Gaara, they're puppets. There's a difference" argued Kankuro, not wanting anyone to insult his precious puppets.

"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …heh" muttered Gaara, that is as close to a chuckle Gaara can give.

"Still, I'm glad that our messenger bird was able to reach to you in time… your help is greatly needed here" smiled Sakura, happy to know that even friends from another nation would help.

"I will give my all in order to save Naruto. I owe him my existence and sanity… it was him that saved me from the darkness… I am glad to know that I am able to return such a favor he has bestowed upon me," said Gaara, showing how he values his friendship with Naruto.

"Yeah, the kid's alright. He has helped the sand village plenty of times whenever we need help," grins Temari.

"Anything for Naruto" said Kankuro.

"Great… now it is time to save Naruto," said Sakura as Sakuras appeared around her.

"Ah, good you're here," said Sakura as her shadow clones poof, returning to the original.

"So that's how you were able to learn that new sealing jutsu you said before" Tsunade said, understanding everything now.

"Something that Naruto taught me," grins Sakura as she looks over at Naruto.

Performing hand seals, Sakura perform a very powerful genjutsu to change the entire room into…

"I remember this…" mutters Gaara as he should, he was in this room before. The genjutsu revealed a cave that the Akatsuki used to perform the sealing jutsu on Gaara.

"Here goes" and with that, Sakura began to perform the forbidden hand seals. The entire cave shook with such force as Sakura yelled, "Fuuin Jutsu, Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Smoke filled the cave as the ground shook with such tremor. Something was coming out from the ground as a gigantic statue of a beast appeared. A big red monster with nine closed eyes, a wooden mask over his eyes, a scroll in his mouth, a wooden chin, wooden hands that are chained, and wood that spikes up around his head…

"Okay, this is were the Hyuugas would come in handy. I need every Hyuuga to connect everyone's chakra lines as one. If the Hyuugas can pinpoint the chakra system and close them, why not pinpoint them to connect? Hinata told me once that she was able to pull that off, now I need every one of you to do that" ordered Sakura.

The Hyuugas surrounded the crowd and unleashed the Byakugan. While they were performing their task, Hinata stood next to Sakura.

"Hinata, I need you to connect me with my shadow clones as one. Even though they are clones, they are still separate entities so I need you to connect us while the Hyuugas connect our friends to me. Got it?" asks Sakura.

"Right"

With that settle, Sakura perform Naruto's hand seal, "Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" nine Sakuras appeared around the original as they all look at the original.

"Okay, now everyone in position!" shouted Sakura as the Sakuras jumped on top of the statue's wooden fingers. Readying themselves, the Sakuras began to chant the seals to perform the jutsu.

Hinata gather enough chakra as she unleashed the jyuuken style chakra to connect the Sakuras as one. Screaming, the clones felt their chakra line penetrated and can feel the others as well.

The Hyuugas connected everyone's chakra system as one as they send it towards the original Sakura who felt the pain and power of everyone.

The process seems to be working as plan as the statue's mouth opens wide, unleashing the chakra dragons towards to Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun is…" Shizune mutters as Naruto began to scream.

"Come on!!!! We need more chakra!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura, feeling her body being strained from too much chakra.

"Hmph, still need someone to save you… you never change Sakura" said a new comer as he placed his hand behind Sakura's shoulders.

Eyes widen, Sakura looks back to see a smirking Sasuke standing on top of the snake boss's head.

"Hope the chakra of an Uchiha would help" smirked Sasuke, making Sakura smile.

"Thank you… Sasuke-kun" and with that, Sakura looks back towards Naruto, hoping with the added chakra would speed up the process.

"What is a traitor doing back to the village he betrayed?" mutters some of the people in the crowd, to which Sasuke heard but he didn't care. All he wanted was to see Naruto again…

Naruto's screaming increase as his body was covered by an aura of his chakra. His chakra aura grew immensely as another chakra aura bursts from his body… a chakra aura of red.

"It's… its working!!!" shouted Tsunade as they can see a chakra source coming out of Naruto's body.

"Now… this is where the second phase begins" grits Sakura as she began to do more hand seals. The others stopped sending their chakra to Sakura as they gasps in tiresome, all of them almost being depleted of chakra.

"Don't strain yourself Sakura… Naruto wouldn't want to lose you like this" said Sasuke worried over Sakura.

'_Come on! Come on! This is for Naruto! This is for Naruto!! THIS IS FOR NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!'_

With a pink chakra aura bursting around Sakura, Sakura was able to perform the second phase of her plan… the second sealing jutsu.

"FUUIN JUTSU!!!!!!!!! AZURE LIGHT ETERNAL SEPARATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as her eyes glowed with the power of azure.

Azure light was emitting out of Sakura's eyes and mouth as she screams, an azure aura surrounding her. Aiming her right hand towards to Naruto, triple azure rings surrounded her wrist as she unleashed a wave of azure light.

The azure light wave clashed into Naruto as he screams in agony. Aiming her left hand towards the red chakra source, triple azure rings surrounded Sakura's left wrist as she unleashed another wave of azure light.

"Look!!! The red chakra is being separated from Naruto's chakra!!!!" shouted Konohamaru as they can see the azure chakra separating the two-chakra sources.

"So the kyuubi was still alive within Naruto… but how?" wonders Tsunade. Naruto is a jinchuuriki no more so how on earth was the kyuubi still residing within Naruto?

With a gigantic flash of azure light, everything became silence. No noise was heard as the light began to diminish.

Everybody could see triple azure rings surrounding over the red chakra and Naruto's body. The triple rings closed over the red chakra and Naruto's chakra, as both of them were no longer connected.

Groaning, Sakura fell down to her knees as she was truly depleted of chakra. Sasuke helped her stand up and trying to heal her the best he could do.

The chakra dragons returned to the beast statue as the beast statue dispersed. The shadow clones returned back to the original as Sasuke placed Sakura over the snake boss's head.

As tired and depleted of chakra everyone was, they all went towards to Naruto to see what happen.

Naruto's body was still glowing with the light of azure. Everybody looks on to see him awaken once more.

"Pull together now dobe…" whispers Sasuke, scared of what would happen next.

"You're… you're the dobe… you… you dobe"

Eyes widen, everybody watch as they can see Naruto opening his eyes slowly. Slowly getting up, Naruto grins as he scratches the back of his head, saying, "Hehehe, um… hi? How long was I out this time?"

"baka… Baka… BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and with that, Sakura jumps over to Naruto, hugging him. Crying over his shoulders, Sakura was happy. Finally happy to have Naruto save and sound.

"Hey… hey, hey now Sakura-chan… no need to cry over me… I'm back… and all thanks to you… thank you… Sakura-chan" whispers Naruto as he smoothes Sakura's head.

Looking at his eyes, Sakura kissed him. Sakura kissed Naruto and Naruto kissed back.

"I love you Naruto," whispers Sakura as she continues to kiss him. "And I love you too Sakura-chan" replies Naruto as he too continues to kiss Sakura.

Everybody was smiling over the scene Naruto and Sakura were having. At last, everything was fine and over with. Naruto was safe and sound…

"Argh!!!!" Sakura groans as she gasps in total agony. Everybody was in total shock, as they never thought something like this would happen.

Blood was oozing out of Sakura's mouth as she looks down… to see Naruto's arm through her stomach. Looking over at his face, Sakura's eyes widen to see Naruto's slit eyes… harden whiskers… and a smirking fanged mouth.

"**Foolish mortals"** laughed Naruto as Naruto's hair spiked up. Punching Sakura away, Naruto stood up unleashing his red chakra.

"**It shall begin…"** laughed Naruto as his demonic chakra was spread through the cave.

"But… but how?! Sakura separated the kyuubi from Naruto!!! How could the kyuubi still be within Naruto?!?!?!" shouted Tsunade as Kyuubi Naruto looks at her with a twisted smile.

"**Simple… because you sealed what I gave you to seal"** smirked Kyuubi Naruto.

"What?! What are you talking about?!" shouted Sasuke, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

"**Foolish mortal… the fourth's seal was a great burden to me… and yet… became a blessing… the fourth's seal trapped me within Naruto's body… and in time I slowly became one with Naruto… so when those Akatsuki bastards took me out, all they took was the body not the soul… even though my body was out, my soul was still one with Naruto's… so for the last ten years, I have began healing my body back using the cells of Naruto… and thus resulting him with blood loss, coughing blood and whatnot… he was going to die early from using my chakra but his suffering was caused by my healing using his cells… even if you manage to get rid of me, Naruto would still die… Naruto would not survive at all… what that bitch sealed was none other than my new body so I resulted to desperate measures… with this body… I shall return to my glorious self… by ridding the soul of Naruto… and declare dominance over this body with my soul!!!!!!!!!"** laughed Kyuubi Naruto, finally answering so many unanswered questions.

"Yamato!!!! Kakashi!!! Jiraiya!!!! Sustain him somehow now!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tsunade who didn't need to shout twice for all three of them were already surrounding Kyuubi Naruto, unleashing their seal jutsus.

"**Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed Kyuubi Naruto as he was being trapped by the seal jutsus.

"**Your chakra depletion has weaken your seal jutsus… you can only manage to trap me like this… but the question is… for how long?"** smirked Kyuubi Naruto sinisterly.

"Sakura, hold on we'll heal you," said Tsunade as Tsunade, Shizune, Mimiko, Ino, and Hinata began to heal Sakura.

"But… but you don't have enough chakra left…" mutters Sakura but was ignore by the girls.

Slowly, she was beginning to get heal. The wound on her stomach was sealed shut and better than before.

"What should we do now? The kyuubi manage to trick us all… is there anyway to save Naruto?" worried Tsunade.

"I… I may know of a way… but if my theory is completely wrong then… then there's nothing that can be done" grits Sakura, looking at Kyuubi Naruto laughing at the sealing attempts being done to him.

The place started to phase out, the genjutsu Sakura cast can't contain Kyuubi Naruto's presence.

"The genjutsu is wearing off… I'm surprise it lasted this long with Sakura so low on chakra" looking at Kyuubi Naruto, Tsunade clenches her fists ready for anything.

"Don't worry, me and mama can handle the genjutsu" smiled Kurenai's child as Kurenai pats her child on the head.

"Yes, leave the genjutsu to us. If he gets out of the genjutsu then Konoha would have unbelievable problems" and with that, Kurenai and her child perform the hand seals to strengthen the genjutsu.

"I shall aid in the containment," said Gaara as he walks towards the laughing Kyuubi Naruto.

"**Shukaku's jinchuuriki, nice to see you again first demon child" **chuckles Kyuubi Naruto as Gaara stood in front of the struggle. The struggle being Yamato, Kakashi and Jiraiya containing the laughing Kyuubi Naruto with their sealing jutsus.

Sand materialized in front of Gaara as it went straight towards to Kyuubi Naruto. Kyuubi Naruto grits his teeth as the sand really got him trap.

"**I see… it seems that the soul of Shukaku as become one with you… or rather… your chakra source increase immensely from containing Shukaku that you are able to perform Shukaku's abilities without him… such an achievement for the Kazekage"** smirks Kyuubi Naruto as he growls, the sealing jutsus are finally starting to hurt him due to the sand's containment of him.

"I hate it…" mutters Gaara as he sends more sand to trap Kyuubi Naruto.

"I hate that word… I HATE BEING CALLED JINCHUURIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Gaara with such hatred as memories of his childhood flash before his eyes.

'_I was in total darkness… in the abyss of nothingness… but Naruto's light showed me the way… it was because of Naruto that I was able to live again… Naruto… I WILL SAVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ thought the angry Gaara as his chakra was surrounding his body.

"Sasuke-kun… I may need your help for this…"

Walking towards to Sakura, Sasuke asks, "What do you need me for?"

* * *

**One Who Keeps A Secret-One Who Told The Truth-One Who Dies a Hero**

* * *

"Alright, let's do this" and with that, Sakura and Sasuke ran towards the struggle of Kyuubi Naruto. 

"**What are you mortals planning on doing this time? Don't you understand? I have won, Naruto has died… and soon, so will you all"** grins Kyuubi Naruto as he licks his lips.

"Sasuke-kun now!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura as Sasuke grab Sakura's shoulder.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with the awakening of the red eyes and the triple dots turning into a shuriken, Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan reveal to Kyuubi Naruto the spinning of the shuriken eye.

Opening her eyes, Sakura gasps as she finds herself inside a place with pipes dripping with water, a ground filled with a flood of water and a broken jail cell in front of her.

"We're in the kyuubi's sealed cell. Now what Sakura?" asks Sasuke, being alert to whatever may happen.

"Its so cold…" mutters Sakura as she walks towards the broken jail cell with the ripped seal paper tag.

"Its so dark in there… I can barely see a thing," said Sakura as she jumps into the broken jail cell.

"Be careful Sakura, we don't know what we may find in here," warn Sasuke, remembering his trips in this sealed jail cell.

"I can see something but… wait, something's glowing…" gasps Sakura as a glowing circle brightens the dark broken jail cell.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" running towards the light, Sasuke screams as the bright light damaged his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, look!!!" shouted Sakura as she jumps over to him. Opening his eyes slowly, Sasuke looks as the bright light went away to see a floating glowing seal circle… almost identical to the fourth's seal.

"That's… but that's impossible… that seal appears on Naruto's stomach… so how could it appear here of all places?" wonders Sakura as she walks towards the glowing seal.

"Oh my god…" gasps Sakura as she fell down onto her knees.

"What happen Sakura?!" shouted Sasuke as he ran towards to Sakura.

"L-look… look at the seal" pointed Sakura as Sasuke looks and he too gasps.

Along with the glowing fourth's seal was none other than a floating spirit of Naruto… who looks to be in a coma.

"How could… how could that be? What does this all mean?!" shouts Sasuke as he grits in teeth. Sasuke has no idea what's going on or what to do.

"Don't look so down Sasuke-teme"

Shock, Sasuke looks over at the only person who calls him that to see Naruto's spirit smirking at him.

"N-naruto…" whispers Sakura as she slowly got up surprise to see Naruto awake.

"Listen, I don't have much time over here. I'll tell you what's been going on. As you know, every time I use the fox's chakra, it puts much strain to my body and shortens my lifespan. When the fox was taken out of my body, my lifespan although still short will be long enough for me to live long. But somehow, when those Akatsuki took the fox out, they only took out the body of the stupid's fox. For the last ten years, the stupid fox been using my healing abilities and taking my blood cells and whatnot to regenerate his body back which in turn shortens my lifespan even more and the cause of my illness and sickness. When Sakura-chan use those sealing jutsus, she only took out the stupid fox's new body and with my final moments of living and with the seal trapping him now fully open due to Sakura's sealing jutsus, the fox made this seal and sealed my spirit here and took over my body"

"So… so is there anything we can do to undo this seal?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"There's always the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin sealing jutsu" said Sakura but then realize the mistake in that.

"But we don't have enough chakra to pull that off again. It was a miracle that all our chakra combine manage to shorten that jutsu to a matter of minutes but with the kyuubi out there and everybody almost being depleted of chakra, I don't think we can pull that off again" said Sasuke, hating the thought of a good plan gone to waste.

"Wait, maybe if Jiraiya-sama does the Five Elements Unseal jutsu on Naruto's body then maybe it would open the seal on Naruto's spirit. Yeah, with that being done Naruto could take dominance over his body and overthrow kyuubi's spirit. Then Sasuke could take Jiraiya-sama, Yamato-san, and Kakashi-sensei in here to seal the kyuubi's spirit inside that seal again. When we all rest again, we can try the Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin jutsu and the Azure Light Eternal Separation sealing jutsus again. We kill the kyuubi and Naruto would be back again… yes, that'll work!!!!!!!" exclaimed Sakura happily at how her smarts and knowledge would be able to save Naruto.

"Yes, that seems possible and would actually work. Go now Sakura-chan, go outside and get things done" smile Naruto as Sakura blushes.

"I love you Naruto and I WILL save you" and with that, Sakura went over to Sasuke, saying, "Come on Sasuke-kun, we got us another plan to perform"

"If its alright with you Sakura-chan, I would like Sasuke to stay for a few more minutes. I have some things to tell him before everything ends" smile Naruto, as Sakura slowly nodded, saying, "O-okay, if that is what you want Naruto"

"Sakura-chan, before you go I would like you to know… that the reason why I dated Hinata-chan was to rid my feelings for you. But dating Hinata-chan for as long as I did, I couldn't get my mind off of you so when realizing that I would always love you, I broke things off with Hinata-chan… I think Hinata-chan figured it out somehow… I just wanted you to know, that's all," explained Naruto, seeing the realization Sakura was going to.

Smiling, Sakura responded, "Yeah, I think I figured that out too when I thought up those two sealing jutsus plan of mine… thank you Naruto" and then she faded away courtesy of Sasuke.

"Naruto… the plan would fail… wouldn't it?" asks Sasuke as he looks at the smiling Naruto seriously.

"You always manage to figure things out quickly Sasuke-teme. Yes, Sakura-chan's plan will fail because even if the kyuubi is taken out for good, the damage to my body and spirit is too great and heavily to heal. I will die once the kyuubi is out of my body" smiled Naruto.

"You do know that Sakura would figure it out, right? She may be slow but she would still figure it out , she probably figured it out when she got outside" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, probably. Sasuke-teme, I ask you to stay because I want you to make Sakura-chan to go through with it. Lie to her if need be but make sure Sakura-chan does that plan of hers at any cost" Sasuke could see how serious Naruto is.

"Hmph, sure anything you say… Naruto" and with that, Sasuke began to make some hand seals.

"H-hey, Sasuke… what are you doing? Hey, Sasuke!"

"You know, there was a reason why I was able to find you in that sound ninja's base. I was there because I knew you would be there. Years ago, I've meet a stranger who I thought was an enemy but he told me that I was able to help you. He told me of your suffering and how long you have left to live. He said you was holding a secret but never told me, saying that I would have found out eventually. I didn't know if I believed him or not but he showed me proof… proof that he was telling the truth… he showed me images… images to convince me that he was telling the truth. He also said that he was able to teach me a jutsu that anyone I know possesses. Anyone's jutsu he'll teach me… so I told him the jutsu that someone I heard of possessed… he was surprise of course but he taught me anyway… the jutsu I wanted to learn" smirks Sasuke as he made the final hand seal.

"Sasuke-teme… that seal is…" gasps Naruto but he wasn't able to finish what he said because the smirking Sasuke stopped him.

"That stranger was strange… the man in the woods" stated Sasuke.

Looking down, Sasuke's hair was blocking his face making it impossible to see what he's expressing.

"After looking deep within my heart, I know now without a doubt… that the one who will save you from death… is Sakura… while I save you from total consumption, she will save you from extinction… I'll leave everything… your salvation… to her" looking up, Sasuke was smiling… it was a genuine smile to Naruto. Finally content with himself and his mission, Sasuke proceed with the jutsu.

"You have saved me from the darkness before… it is my turn to do the same… for you… Naruto"

* * *

Once Sakura was outside of Naruto, she can hear the laughter from Kyuubi Naruto. 

"**So you found out the truth, heh? Doesn't matter, I shall still consume this body with my soul!!!!!!!!!"** laughed Kyuubi Naruto, ignoring the pain he's feeling from Gaara's sand trap and the seal's containment on him.

Smirking sinisterly, Sakura replied, "It is you that will know a human's true strength kyuubi, you will feel again the wonderful delicious feeling of defeat" and with that, Sakura turns to her comrades ready to tell her plan.

Gasping, Sakura can feel the pain within her chest. Her body froze and her eyes shaking from horror…

'_N-no'_ thought the stricken Sakura whose tears started to flow as she turns towards the smirking Kyuubi Naruto.

'_N-no, it can't be… no…'_ staring at Kyuubi Naruto, Sakura made a horrible and startling discovery.

"The plan… will fail…" whispers Sakura as she also realize Naruto's plan all along.

"_If its alright with you Sakura-chan, I would like Sasuke to stay for a few more minutes. I have some things to tell him before everything ends" smile Naruto, as Sakura slowly nodded, saying, "O-okay, if that is what you want Naruto"_

"_Sakura-chan, before you go I would like you to know… that the reason why I dated Hinata-chan was…"_

'_He knew… he knew it was futile to save him… his body… even if the kyuubi is killed once and for all, his body is still damaged by that damn fox… he would still die… he knew I would think of the plan… he counted on it… he knew me so well… well enough to know what I'll do next and went along with it… while I… never knew a thing of his plan… I… I know nothing about Naruto… at all'_

"Naruto… naruto… Naruto no Baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as her tears came freely.

"**AAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** an explosion of demonic aura burst from Kyuubi Naruto as he screams in total agony.

"**WHAT'S?!?!?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!?! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"What's going on?!?!" Tsunade shouted.

"An explosion occurred!!! Maybe within Naruto!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kakashi as he along with Yamata, Sai and Gaara were having a hard time containing Kyuubi Naruto.

"Hold on!!! I'm going to use an azure jutsu!!!" running towards Kyuubi Naruto, Sakura made the necessary hand seals.

"AZURE LIGHT ETERNAL BARRIER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" with the azure light emitting from Sakura's eyes, mouth, and hands the jutsu was ready.

Aiming both her hands towards Kyuubi Naruto, Sakura's wrists were surrounded by an azure ring each. When the azure rings connected, particles of azure light scattered throughout the field.

Kyuubi Naruto grits his fangs as he feels something wrapping around his body. Looking down, his slit eyes widen in shock to see a third azure ring wrapped around his body.

"Argh!!! My chakra… its… it's depleting fast!!!" screams Sakura as she fell onto one knee. The azure jutsu really takes a lot out of her. After all, those of the kage level can only cast the azure jutsus.

"Everyone!!! We must give our chakra to her to sustain the demon fox now!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tsunade but can see the concerns on some of their faces.

"We almost ran out of chakra the last time we gave our chakra to Sakura, we don't have enough to give her again" stated Ebisu, ashamed of their lack of chakra.

"I know but it's different this time. The Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin jutsu requires ten people with large amount of chakra. Sakura's plan was to make everyone's chakra system to be one with Sakura's clones to have enough chakra to perform the jutsu in a matter of minutes… this time, we are giving her chakra not through our chakra system but by our will… Sakura's body couldn't sustain such a large amount of chakra big enough to use that sealing jutsu so she needed our help to make ten big chakra systems… this time, she doesn't have enough chakra to perform the azure jutsu… what we would be doing is regenerating her chakra system every time she runs out of chakra!!" explained Tsunade, hoping against all odds to rid the doubt her people have.

"Please… I need every one of you to pull this off… with your additional chakra combine, Sakura can pull this off!"

As the will of fire burned with passion, the Konoha citizens looked onto their hokage with pride. Tsunade smiled… her people are willingly to help.

Gritting her teeth, Sakura is slowly loosing her control over the azure jutsu. Blood was oozing out of her mouth as Sakura screams; the pain grew immensely… the pain of controlling the azure jutsu.

For some weird reason, the pain was starting to fade away. The azure jutsu isn't slippery anymore, she was able to actually hold the jutsu… she was able to control it.

Looking back, Sakura gasps as she sees everyone giving their chakra to her… smiling, Sakura mouthed a thank you as she looks back to Kyuubi Naruto.

Screaming, Sakura manage to stand on her two feet as she began to walk towards Kyuubi Naruto, while firing the azure jutsu.

The three azure rings glowed extremely bright. Kyuubi Naruto had to close his eyes due to the bright light.

"**I can… I can feel myself slipping away… why? WHY?!?!?! You damn mortals!!!!!!!! I cannot be defeated!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall kill you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I shall drink your bloods!!!!!!!!!!!! I will crunch your bones!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eat your flesh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed the agonized Kyuubi Naruto as everything was covered in light… a white light.

As the white light dispersed so did the conflict and the suffering… beyond that… would be the conclusion… as well… as twenty years…

* * *

**Live the life to the fullest**

* * *

Twenty Years later… 

"Do you see him?"

"Hehehe… yeah, he's taking a piss"

"I theorize that the location should be in the coordinates 2.1 radius of 3.5 left"

"…"

"… …"

:: Sighs :: "Above his stomach organ"

"Oh, that's all you had to say you know. Sheesh"

"Hehehe… maybe you think I could knock him out using my sexy advance no jutsu?"

"Do that and you lineage will die here"

"Okay, okay. Well, then I'm off"

Swiftly running through the trees, he took out his kunai ready to strike. Seeing that his opponent is still taking a piss, he went for the kill.

"What the… it's a trap!!!" he yelled, upon making contact with his opponent was nothing but a mere clone.

"Ah, crap!!" jumping from the hiding spot, the intellect one landed behind his friend, blocking the coming shuriken with his kunai.

"You should read some books sometimes you know," sighs the intellectual.

"Oh, shut it" running towards a coming enemy from some bushes, he counters the enemy's sword strike.

"Konoha leaf-nin, huh? Bah, you shall never defeat us, shinobi of the Re: Sound" smirked the Re: Sound ninja as the leaf-nin kicks him away.

"You know, you should die just by having that stupid ass name you dumb ass!!!" grabbing his right wrist, he began to emit large amount of chakra and being sucked onto his right hand.

"Yeah, wind baby. Hehehehe" grinning at the shock faces of the enemies, he began to gather the wind onto his right hand.

An explosion occurred in his right hand as he covers the back of his left hand, which also began to sprout large amount of chakra along with the wind element.

Taking out his double kudachi, the kudachis were covered by the huge chakra with wind element.

As he was ready to strike, he failed to notice a Re: Sound ninja appeared behind him as he swung his bladed glove at him.

"What the fu…" but the enemy wasn't able to finish as the wind user disperse into particles of azure light.

The particles circled around the Re: Sound ninja, damaging him in the process.

"Hmm, the Azure Kage Bunshin truly is a powerful version of the kage bunshin" nodded the wind user behind the enemies.

Turning around, the enemies readied their weapons but coughed out blood instead. Falling down, he sees not only their heads rolling off their bodies but a twig with two leaves and some blood stains. Looking up, the wind user nodded at his third teammate who was hiding within the trees above.

"Behind a man is a very useful at some points woman"

"HEY!!! I HEARD THAT!!!!"

"Baka, you suppose to be unknown!!!" sighing away, the wind user went to help his other teammate.

"Ah… crap… I swear his dumbness is rubbing off on me," muttered the only female on the group as she took out another twig from the tree she was hiding in.

"So bookstore, having trouble?" grins the wind user, materializing the azure particles in front of him to form the clone to block a sword strike which went through the clones neck to his arm as he punch the Re: Sound ninja, having wind chakra from his fist ripping his head off in the process.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think about reading that Ichi Ichi books. Any advice?" grunts the intellectual one, who threw a bag into the air and counter a kunai strike. When he counter the kunai strike, he cut the man's hand off, sending the hand with the kunai into the air straight towards the bag. As if the intellectual one calculated the whole thing, the flying hand aimed the kunai towards the ribbon that was holding the bag together and cut it, opening the bag which fired hundreds of kunai towards the enemy, courtesy of the direction the wind was facing.

"You know, you make Shikamaru and Ten-Ten look bad" smile the wind user, who caught a Re: Sound ninja and gave him… a noogie? Well, while doing the noogie each movement fired a wind chakra strike towards other Re: Sound ninja, slicing them to bits. And um… scrapping the Re: Sound ninja's head in the process.

"Well, your attacks make Ibiki's torturing methods look like happy hour"

"Touché my friend"

"Anytime"

"Boys… um… I think we overdid it a bit…" chuckles their female friend nervously as the guys look around themselves to see a bloody forest and body parts.

"Oh… right…" wind user replies.

"What was the mission again?" asks the intellectual one, who forgot the mission.

"The mission was to get the scroll piece that was placed above this guy's stomach organ you dummies" sighs the woman, who lifted the dead man with x's over his eyes… how he got the x's over his eyes is best left unsaid.

"Oh… so… what's with the x's?" wind user asks.

"Better left unsaid," replies the woman.

"Right" chuckles the boys nervously.

"Well, time to return back to Konoha" and with that, a mission well… um… a mission… medium rare… done… they guessed.

Upon returning to Konoha, they gave Iruka the missing scroll piece and gave their report.

Walking through the streets, they all sigh.

"So what now?" the woman wanted to know.

"I'm going to start reading a certain book series that caught my eye for a while" replies the intellectual one as he left the group towards the shops.

"What book series is he going to read?" the woman was curious and not wanted to feel her wrath, the wind user reply, "Um… lets just say… something that will help him interact with… people some more"

"Oh… I didn't know he had problems interacting with people"

"Yeah… um… lets go with that," laughs the wind user as the woman shrugs, she would never understand men.

"Oh, since you're going there can you get me the next installment of the Ai Ai Tactics? I would really appreciate it Udon," shouted the woman, seeing Udon raising his arm in confirmation that he heard her.

"So Moegi-chan, think maybe you want to have that ramen with me now?" grins the wind user as Moegi sighs.

"You men, always think with one thing…"

"But for me, I can only think of you" smiles the wind user as Moegi blushed.

"All right, but you're paying Konohamaru-kun" and with that, Konohamaru and Moegi left for Ichiraku Ramen.

Arriving at Ichiraku, they sat on the stools and waited to give their order.

"So what can I… oh, its you Konohamaru and Moegi. How's my best customers doing lately?" smiles the old man.

"Good, we just return from a mission" smiles Moegi.

"And now we're on a date" grins Konohamaru who gave a thumbs up.

"You idiot!!! No we're not!!!" shouted Moegi who punches Konohamaru's head.

"Itai, itai… that hurts Moegi-chan" pouted Konohamaru who returned to his seat and was trying to apologize to an angry Moegi.

The old man laughed at the scene, remembering his two other best customers who were just like them so many years ago.

"Hahaha, you two remind me of Naruto and Sakura"

Realizing that they're acting just like Naruto and Sakura, both Konohamaru and Moegi smiles as they remember the good times they had with those two.

"She came by today… she order her usual. She ordered a couple more to take with her and left towards the memorial gravestone…" replies the old man as he sighs. Such sad memories.

"Oh, right… today is the anniversary…" whispers Moegi.

"…anniversary of his death…" mutters Konohamaru.

Yes, today of all days is the day of his death… such sad memories… such a sad day for Konoha to remember.

* * *

Funny… it rained today but it stopped an hour ago… all that's left was the gray skies… 

Sakura looks through the gray skies… she remembers alright… she remembers everything… everything that happen on that day… the day of his death…

Walking towards the memorial gravestone, Sakura didn't even need to look up to see another person already there… waiting for her…

Standing next to her companion, Sakura bends down onto her knees and placed a flower to the gravestone.

"He was a hero…" Sakura mutters with such sadden eyes.

"I can't believe twenty years has passed… since…" mutters her companion who looks upon the gravestone… many of his friends now rest on this gravestone… who would have thought that HIM of all people who be on this stone.

"He lived such a hard life… from his childhood through adulthood…" continues Sakura who remembers all the good times she had with him… whatever time she even had with him…

"The people shun him for something he had no control over… his goal… his dream… has lead him to this… and yet… that same goal… that same dream gave him strength and power to live in this world… to survive in it… despite what the people thought of him" whispers her companion… knowing how hard it must have been for him after his decision to accept what he was.

"Doesn't matter what the people thought of him… he still struggle to be the best to fulfill a goal… and now he rests on this peaceful stone where other brave heroes now lay… rest in peace…" said Sakura who shed a few tears.

Without a word, Sakura gave her companion some bowls of ramen and some for her to eat… ramen is after all their favorite food…

After finishing the ramen, both Sakura and her companion prayed towards the stone and gave their respect to their dead friend.

"Come on… its time to go now," said her companion who was standing behind Sakura.

"I love him… you know… I love him," said Sakura, still starring at the stone.

"I love him too… he was my brother… your brother… our brother" added the companion, who shed a single tear.

Feeling his hand over her shoulder, Sakura smoothes the hand. Smiling at her companion, she stood up and faced back to the gravestone.

"He would have loved our daughter and son… he would have made a great uncle" smiles Sakura as she walks away with her companion… her husband…

"Naruto …"

(**Flash Back:** "After looking deep within my heart, I know now without a doubt… that the one who will save you from death… is Sakura… while I save you from total consumption, she will save you from extinction… I'll leave everything… your salvation… to her" looking up, Sasuke was smiling… it was a genuine smile to Naruto. Finally content with himself and his mission, Sasuke proceed with the jutsu.

"You have saved me from the darkness before… it is my turn to do the same… for you… Naruto"

As Sasuke yelled out the jutsu, Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The spirit creature emerged and floated behind the smiling Sasuke.

"This is my final gift Naruto… whether good or bad comes from it, know that I did it with a good intent… and a pure heart"

"SASUKE-TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

As the bright white light vanished, everybody slowly open their eyes and watch as Naruto was glowing within his own chakra. 

The genjutsu is weakening… Kurenai and her child won't be able to hold it any longer…

Sparks of blue chakra surrounds Naruto as with one final explosion of chakra, the entire genjutsu of the cave wore off… and was replaced by an endless abyss of pure white…

Naruto now lays on the ground… the kyuubi's chakra no longer having a presence around him… and Sakura knows what that means…

"Naruto… NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" running towards the fallen Naruto, Sakura began to examine him for any signs of life.

"No… NO… NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NARUTO PLEASE DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the shaken Sakura… she cannot lose the love of her life… no… she can't… she mustn't…

Eyes widen, she remembers, _"Indeed there is no cure for his illness but that does not mean that it cannot be found. And the only one who can find this cure… the one who could save Naruto… is you. You alone posses the power that would save Naruto"_

'_The man in the straw hat… that's right… he said that only I can save him… but how? … that's right… the cure'_

Digging into her pouch, Sakura took out the glowing green liquid bottle. Knowing what to do, Sakura placed the bottle onto his lips so he can swallow the liquid but…

"Wait a minute…" mutters Sakura as she pulled the bottle back just in time before the liquid touched Naruto's lips.

"Only I can find the cure… only I…" starring at the bottle, Sakura gulps… she has a theory… a plan of some sorts… and she's going to follow it.

Placing the bottle to the lips, Sakura made sure that the liquid was swallowed… every last drop…

Dropping the bottle, Sakura stares at Naruto… she sense nothing coming from the glowing green liquid…

And then… she felt it… the glowing green liquid… had some strong side effects… and it was affecting Sakura greatly… she did after all… drank the stuff.

Grabbing her head, Sakura screams with everything she got… sudden pain grew within her… pain… agony… and suffering…

Her muscles tense immensely… the side effects were really too strong… gritting her teeth… Sakura slams the floor… and then… it was gone…

Looking up with widen eyes, Sakura can feel… nothing… she felt… fine… better than fine… she was… healed… healed?

Looking at her hands, Sakura grips them… she never felt better before in her life. Looking at Naruto, Sakura began to heal him…

"Come on… I know that I can save you," said Sakura as she gave more power to her healing abilities.

Everybody, save Kurenai and her child, surrounded Sakura and Naruto, watching as Sakura was healing her love.

"Please… please wake up…" whispers Sakura, trying hard not to cry again…

But nothing… her attempts… her chakra… wasn't enough…

Closing her eyes, Sakura began to think of different possibilities and yet she only thought of one.

'_No… no more thinking… I must go and follow what my heart says… I will save Naruto… with the power of my heart'_

And without activating the seals or calling out the name of the jutsu, the azure light glowed brightly in Sakura's hands.

The power of the azure light burned passionately within Sakura… it was like… she had it within her all along… this azure light… but nevertheless… she shall use this strange power to save Naruto… her true love.

"Naruto… please don't go… I love you…" leaning over, Sakura ended her declaration with a kiss… a lover's kiss… a kiss of love…

And then it happen…

A groan…

That's all it took…

That's all she got…

That's all she wanted…

By that groan alone, Sakura knew that she would have the life she always wanted. If she were to open her eyes, Sakura would know that dreams and hard work… do come true.

Lifting herself away… opening her eyes… Sakura looks down… and knows the result of her power…

"Sakura-chan…"

Who would have thought that two single words would bring such joy? Sakura sure didn't and she was goddamn happy to find out too…

"Naruto…" cried the happy Sakura… she was overwhelm by happiness… she did it… she manage the impossible… something that Chiyo from the Sand Village wasn't able to accomplish… Sakura saved a jinchuuriki… no, scratch that… she saved Uzumaki Naruto… the one she loves… the love of her life… her… everything…

And on that note, the final secret shall be revealed…

"Nice to see everything is fine for once"

Looking up, Sakura smiles as Sasuke was standing just a few feet away from the crowd. As the crowd moved away, Sasuke walk towards to Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… I did it… I saved Naruto!!" shouted Sakura with happy tears and a happy smile.

"Yes, you did… you manage to save the dobe from dying on the spot… but still… it would take time for his healing abilities to kick in… his body is still damage… the dobe still has a chance to die" smiles Sasuke.

"Wha… but… but… why are you smiling then?! We must heal Naruto now!!" screams Sakura, still not sure what the hell was going on. So far, all her plans has backfired on her today…

"Sa… Sasuke-teme… you bastard…" gritted Naruto as he slowly open his eyes.

"Naruto!!" shouted the concern Sakura as she placed Naruto over her lap and smooth his head.

"Sasuke… Sasuke-teme… why?" asks the shock and scared Naruto as Sasuke continues to smile.

"Why what? What's going on?" asks the confused Sakura, asking what everyone wanted to know.

"Even if I did saved you from the darkness, the darkness was living within your heart and soul… by killing the darkness… I killed your heart and soul," answered the smiling Sasuke, shocking yet confusing everyone in the room… except Naruto.

"What are you…"

"Sakura… I hate to say this but… (Smirking sinisterly) **me and Naruto… one of us shall die today… one of us WILL die"** and with that, Sasuke laughed evilly.

"Sa-sasuke… kun… why?" stutters Sakura, too shock to do anything.

"Sasuke-teme… how could you…" gritted the angry Naruto as he clench his fists.

"**Its easy to rid of darkness but for me… I am darkness… I was darkness… it is easy for darkness to consume one who was darkness… but luckily for me…** the pure light has won the battle" smiled Sasuke, still chuckling at the struggle of darkness within him.

"Wha…" Sakura was too confused to think of anything. Sasuke has two darkness?

"I had a rough childhood… because of Itachi's betrayal and all… but Naruto and Sakura… the two of you… shown me the light that I have lost so long ago… but my thirst for revenge… to avenge my family… my thirst for power took over… the darkness within me consume me… and so I left for power… I left for Orochimaru… many battles occurred after that… with the death of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki… the darkness went away… and I found myself lost… even if I didn't kill my loved ones, I still betrayed them… I betrayed you all… I was just like Itachi in a way… and because of that, I hated myself… hated myself for that… and so I left to find myself an answer… an answer for why I exist… why I was still alive… and then I found the answer… you Naruto… you are the reason why I still exist… both you and Sakura…"

Naruto and Sakura can see a genuine smile over Sasuke's face. They can feel no presence of darkness within Sasuke at all.

"Sad that today would be the last time the three of us would be together… but in the end, it all counts down to one thing…" rubbing his neck, Sasuke grins.

"I love you Naruto"

That completely blew Naruto away… that… um… that he wasn't expecting.

"I love you Sakura"

That completely blew Sakura away… that… um… that she wasn't expecting.

"I love you both so much… I am happy to know that I have protected you both at least… you two… who are my precious people… everyone in Konoha are my precious people… but you two… I love the most…"

"Naruto… my brother"

"Sakura… my sister"

"Konoha… my family"

With a simple smile, the spirit creature appeared behind Sasuke… as well as the seal.

"Goodbye… my loved ones…" and with that, Naruto and Sasuke closed their eyes… in contempt… and in peace… one of them surely did die that day… and Sakura… as well as everyone else… witness it… **End Flash Back**)

"Yeah? You called me?" asks Sakura's companion, wondering why she called him.

"I love you"

Smiling, her companion reply, "And I love you…" lowering towards her, he kissed her… showing her his love for her.

Leaning his forehead towards hers, her companion whispers some words.

(**Flash Back:** It has been days since his death and everyone was taking it hard… when Konoha heard the news, they were in shock… he out of all people would die protecting the village he…

Sakura and her companion were resting for a change. They sat on a grassy hill with their backs behind a tree… just enjoying life.

"Hello again Haruno Sakura of Konoha and… companion" smiles a man in the woods as he came walking out of it and tips his straw hat to them.

"Its you… Rei-san…" mutters Sakura as Rei smiles and stood in front of the two, looking up at the clear blue sky enjoying the breeze.

"Who's this guy?" wonders her companion.

"This is the guy who gave me the bottle of that glowing green liquid. Okay, Rei-san I think its time you tell me who you really are and why you gave me that bottle," demanded Sakura who has her hands over her hips.

"All right, alright sheesh," grins Rei as he turns to Sakura.

"My job is not to help those who are oblige by destiny and altered their fate but… I could guide them… to the right path though" smiles Rei, knowing that his answer confused the two.

"What?/ Whaddayamean?" asks both Sakura and her companion.

"You see, the power of the azure is pretty strong. It is actually within us all… all you have to do is find it… and Haruno Sakura… I chose you as my first subject… of my azure experiments"

"What? You used me? What the hell?! Make sense you old man!!" shouted Sakura; having a headache from too much confusion this month has brought her.

"I chose you because you are the only medic-nin in this entire planet that could save Naruto… but your power lack the potential… so by unlocking the azure within you, you were able to cure Naruto's sickness… the illness within his body. What you did Haruno Sakura was that you were able to regenerated his lost cells from his current cells in his body. Once regenerated, you increase the size of them and healed broken organs and fixed some bones and whatnot and walla… the illness was no more. The side effects from being a jinchuuriki was no more" smiled Rei.

"So… that means…" wonders Sakura's companion.

"Meaning that my bottle medicine unlock the azure system within Haruno Sakura. The azure power is a pretty powerful ability… so that was why I created the azure jutsus"

"Yo-you what?! You created the azure jutsus?!" shouted Sakura and her companion, wondering how old Rei really is.

"Yep, I created the azure techniques when I was just a young boy. I turned them into jutsus so Haruno Sakura here can perform it. There are many mysteries in this world, but this mystery has done what it was meant to do. After all, the azure jutsu was created for the purpose of saving a jinchuuriki" and with that, Rei began to walk away.

"Really? But… how you know so much about jinchuurikis and the way to save them? You could have revealed this to the world about this…" wonders Sakura.

"True but the azure jutsus are still jutsus… it depends on the user how they work… the azure jutsus are meant to save the jinchuurikis… but darkness can consume the azure power and turn it into chaos… jutsu is still a jutsu which means that it could be corrupt. I trust my azure jutsu to you Haruno Sakura and to Konoha… that book was kept secret by the third hokage, knowing the dangers it could bring… it was a stroke of luck that it somehow landed in Haruno Sakura's office… I leave this world in your hands… live your live to the fullest" and with that, Rei walked away within the woods… never to be seen again.

"I have a feeling that it would be the last time we'll ever see that guy," said Sakura's companion.

"He never did answer my question… how he knew about jinchuuriki and all," stated Sakura, wanting to know how he knew about it.

"Its like he said, there are many mysteries in this world… this is just another one…" smiled her companion as Sakura looks at him… and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better go. I got to do some training" and with that, Sakura's companion began to walk away.

"Um… wa-wait!!" exclaimed Sakura, her eyes tight shut scared of what she would ask.

"Yeah?" wonders her companion and why she's shaking?

"Would you… would you like to eat ramen… with me… after your training of course?" asks Sakura blushing.

Smiling, her companion responded, "I would love to… Sakura-chan"

Smiling back, Sakura grabs her companion's hand, saying, "I'm going to train with you then so you won't be late for our date"

"Naruto" chuckling, Naruto walk down the hill with Sakura. **End Flash Back**)

"You're so hot right now… lets have some fun behind those bushes there" grins Naruto as Sakura slyly gave her answer.

"Stupid baka… that's all you think about, sheesh" stomping away, Sakura left the dead Naruto with a punch print on his face on the ground, wishing for sweat death to call him.

"Sasuke-teme… come back from the dead… and teach me that Shiki Fuujin seal jutsu you use… the pain… I must… seal it away… and make Shikamaru suffer… bwa… ha… ha… ha… argh" and with that, Naruto Uzumaki has died.

"Naruto, hurry up or we're going to be late… NOW!" shouted Sakura.

"Coming honey," answer Naruto as he ran after his wife.

"Oh, hey Rei-san" waved Naruto as Rei wave at Naruto.

"Sup" and with that, Rei walked towards the woods to disappear…

**The End…**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well, there you go chapter 3 is finally done. After I send chapter 2 to I began typing chapter 3 but I stopped after about ten pages or so. And just… stopped writing… a lot of things happen to me since then… I brought and played Rogue Galaxy… I lost my job… got sick for a week in bed… got my job back… I finished Rogue Galaxy… after watching some new anime, like Vandread and Zegapain; I had the urge to continue. The reviews helped too so thanks again and I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had another idea for another fanfic when writing like the 20th page of this chapter. This chapter is about 45 pages so yeah, twice as long as chapter 2. Well, hope you would read more fanfics from me. Anyway, later yosh.

Shiki Fuujin is actually the Dead Demon Consuming Seal Jutsu/ Reaper Death Jutsu to those that doesn't know. The Fourth Hokage use this seal to contain the kyuubi inside of Naruto, in case for those who doesn't know.

In case if nobody knows what happen with Sasuke, he sealed the fox spirit within himself and died after his talk with Naruto and Sakura. That's basically it. Any other questions you all have, let me know and I'll try to answer.


End file.
